Vignettes That Deals With From Bad Days to Better Days Universe
by ahowell1993
Summary: One-shots that deals with the conversations from my story From Bad Day to Better Days. Will include only Reid's and Hotch's POVs & a conversation at the end. Will include episode name in chapter title and some lines from that episode. Must read From Bad Day to Better Days first to understand better.
1. Derailed

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: I have thought of doing a series of one-shots based on conversations from my story From Bad Day to Better Days. Will mostly include Hotch then other teammates POVs. These one-shots will be from my From Bad Day to Better Days universe. Also, From Bad Days to Better Days should be read first as these series of one shots are part of the From Bad Days to Better Days universe. These one-shots won't include Harper.

Episode: Derailed

Characters: Hotch and Reid

Reid: "Could you guys do me a favor?"

Hotch: "Anything."

Reid: "Could at least one of you look like you're gonna see me again?"

Hotch: "See you when you get back."

Reid's POV

Hotch has shown confidence in me with sending me onto that train, because he knows about my mother being a paranoid Schizophrenic, and how I played into her delusions when she had an episode. Only Hotch and Gideon knows about my mother's illness and my father leaving me when I was 10. Hotch learned about my mother's Schizophrenia when I asked him to be my emergency contact and power of attorney when he became my probationary agent. He asked about my father and I told him I don't know where my father is since he left when I was 10 years old. He knows that I have an aunt, but she will only be contacted if he needs help to make certain medical decisions like if I am on life support, but Hotch will only make decisions if I get shot or end up in the hospital. Hotch has asked me about what some of my mother's episodes were based on when he learned about my mother's schizophrenia. I got the pretend chip out, but I was forced to stay on the train. At least I knew how to play into a delusion because of my mother. Elle was trying to make me not agitate Bryar, but I knew that if I kept talking to him he would eventually get distracted and Elle could knock him down with her foot and I could wrestle for the gun he has on him like when I tried to get what my mother had on her as a weapon when she was trying to attack me because she thought I wasn't her son. I almost had the gun that Dr. Bryar had on him, but if Harry Anderson hadn't had that gun with him I would have gotten that gun off of Ted. At least the only death was the security guard, but that was hours before I arrived and Ted's doctor got shot but she survived. Uh-oh my childhood secret was almost let out when Elle asked me how I know what's it like with the voices, but at least I diverted the conversation away from me and walked away.

Hotch's POV

I decided to send Reid onto that train not because of his slight of hand trick, but because I know about his mother's schizophrenia since he knows how to play into a schizophrenics delusions. When he told me about his mother when I became his probationary agent, I promised him I would keep it a secret from the others. Only Gideon and I know about his mother's schizophrenia and his father abandoning him when he was 10. I learned about his mother when he asked me to be his emergency contact and power of attorney since he doesn't know where his father is and his mother is institutionalized. He has an aunt, but he made me promise to only allow her to make decisions if he is on life support or in a coma. When Morgan told Reid he isn't allowing him to go in alone, I wanted to tell him that Reid knows what it's like dealing with a schizophrenic, but I promised Reid that I won't say anything until Reid really has to mention his mother. When I saw that Reid removed the vest, I knew that he didn't want to agitate Dr. Bryar. After he removed the pretend chip, Dr. Bryar made him stay on the train, and I knew that his next step would to be to play into Dr. Bryar's fantasy like Reid did with his mother when she had an episode. Reid almost got the gun away from Dr. Bryar, but if Harry Anderson hadn't had that gun with him, Reid would have gotten the gun. I know that Reid diverted the conversation he had with Elle about himself when she asked him how he knows what's it like, but I know he would tell the others when he's ready or he really has to. At least the only death was the security guard that was killed hours before we arrived in Texas.

Hotch and Reid's POV

"Hey Reid, why don't I give you a ride home for you don't have to take the train home."

"Thanks Hotch, I accept your offer."

"Reid you did a really good job during the hostage situation. I know it must not have been easy because of your mother being a schizophrenic."

"During that situation I kept thinking about my mother and flashing back to dealing with her episodes. You already know that I have to deal with phone calls from my mother's doctors and nurses when she refuses to take her medication and she demands to talk to me. I had to take care of her until I was 18 and then place her in an institution. After that I was able to go on with my life like completing my college education and finding a career where my abilities can be the most useful."

"I knew that you were the best person to go in and I had every confidence in you, must have been hard with the 20 year old kid drinking on the train."

"He kept on interrupting me when I was trying to talk down Dr. Bryer by playing into his delusion, but it was not helpful that Harry Anderson had that gun on him. I just wish that we knew he had a gun on him, because I almost got the gun away from Dr. Bryer. Plus Elle almost found out about my mother when she asked me why I know what it's like with the voices, but I am not ready to tell the others about my mother. You already know that I have to deal with phone calls from my mother's doctors and nurses when she refuses to take her medication."

"I know that you will tell the others when you are ready, but don't hold out on telling for too long. Morgan noticed you acting agitated during personal phone calls and asked me about it, but I told him that the calls are none of his business. Just don't think about how you could have done anything different, that security guard was dead hours before we arrived in Texas. Even though I know that you are going through scenarios in your head right now."

"You got me on my brain running through scenarios, I see that we have arrived at my apartment. Thanks for the ride Hotch."

"You're welcome. And get some sleep."

"I will try to get some sleep."


	2. Lauren

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds 

A/N: Part of my From Bad Day to Better Days universe. Please read From Bad Day to Better Days first to understand better.

Episode: Lauren

Characters: Reid and Hotch  
Reid's POV 

Emily is dead, her funeral is in a few days. I want to go visit JJ, but my migraines are so intense that this one has lasted for days. I want to relapse, but I can't relapse because Emily would be so disappointed in me. My vision is so blurry I don't want to find my phone because the screen is so bright, so I need to find my distress beacon so I can alert my neighbor who is on my security detail that my migraine is really bad and I need to get help before I do anything stupid. I found it I pressed the button. A few minutes later my neighbor uses the key I gave him to come into my apartment and he sees me in fetal position on my bed. He quietly asks me if I need to go to the hospital and when I nod yes he helps me walk to his car and takes me to the hospital. The headache is so bad that I am staying in the hospital overnight while hooked up to an IV being given fluids, I am being forced to be sedated for I can get some since I am refusing pain medication and sleeping pills I told the nurse to call Hotch since he is my medical contact, even though my neighbor told me that he will call Hotch. Hotch is sitting by my hospital bedside when I wake up and whispers to me that I am staying with him until the migraine is completely gone for which I am glad it is him I am staying with instead of Morgan who has a dog and will pester me about what is going on with me or Garcia who will not keep crying about Emily. I confessed to him about my migraines after seeing a doctor a few months ago. He takes me to my place, helps me pack some clothing, and asks me where my eye glasses are so I can wear them after the pain subsides. He takes me to his place, guides me to his guest room, and I am thankful that he has it darkened and cooled down for me and I fall asleep immediately. 

Hotch's POV 

I am debating as to whether or not I should tell Reid that Emily is really alive. For three years now I got Reid to trust me more since I allowed him to consult for the NSA without the others knowing. Emily's death being faked can cause him to possibly relapse and with his migraines he might do that but I don't want him to relapse. I know that the doctors he has seen for his migraines told him that nothing is physically wrong but his headaches are stress related I am just glad I set him strait that he is not turning into a schizophrenic like his mother is. I think Reid can secretly deal with the NSA angle and has the high security clearance to know, and I am deciding not to tell JJ about Reid's high security clearance. I will tell Reid about Emily being alive and that she is being sent into hiding, but to pretend that I never even told him and tell him to grieve like I haven't even told him. I will have to get Reid alone to talk to him, without the others or JJ seeing us talk. My phone just rang. I am getting a phone call from the hospital and the nurse tells me that Reid is being sedated for he can get some sleep because of having an intense migraine and won't take anything for it and I tell the nurse I will be there soon before Reid wakes up. I am not going to tell the others about Reid since he need peace and quiet and not having coworkers that will show anger or cry, might as well have him stay in my guest room and I will tell him about Emily when he is feeling much better. I will get the guest room really dark for him and have Jessica take Jack for a few days like I have been doing for Reid the past few months. When I arrived at the hospital 30 minutes later, I saw that the light in his hospital room were dimmed and I sat down in the chair by his bed and started to thing about how I should tell him about Emily. He woke up two hours later and was discharged after getting him to eat something. I will take him to his place to pack a bag and pick up his glasses since I know that the doctor removed his contact lenses and advised me to have him wear his glasses for a few days. I took him to my apartment and got him to my guest room he fell asleep right away and I pull off his shoes for him and I know I have to tell him the truth and try to get him to take a break from the BAU since he is always busy and doesn't get enough sleep especially with his stress related migraines but he is way to stubborn. 

A day after Reid is released from the hospital 

Reid woke up and realized that he is at Hotch's and he noticed that he has the room he is staying in is darkened and cooled down for him. Reid saw his glasses sitting on the night stand and went to find Hotch. Hotch is in the living room where he has it darkened but the lamp dimmed for him. Hotch hears footsteps and sees that Reid is awake and has his glasses on. 

"Reid, how is your head? Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in a while." whispered Hotch

"I am feeling better and I am slightly hungry. Thank you for helping me out with this migraine, I told Emily about these headaches before she disappeared and got killed." replied Reid softly 

Hotch knows that is it now or never to tell him the truth 

"Reid please sit down, and please don't be angry at me, but I am telling you a secret that JJ and I are forced to keep and you have the high security clearance to know, Emily is alive and you have to keep it a secret, and no telling your mother either. I have been thinking about whether or not I should tell you because you are in danger for knowing, but with your distress beacon and security detail I know that your are kept safe by the NSA which makes me feel at ease and they already know about Doyle being on the loose. The NSA increased your security detail and they need your help on their part on finding Doyal and keeping Emily safe where she is hiding. Emily doesn't know that I am telling you. Think about the secret we have kept from the others for three years and are still keeping that deals with you about consulting for the NSA and you having a security detail and your distress beacon for extra protection because of your eidetic memory making you a target. Emily was targeted by Doyle because of that undercover operation she did and he went after her, you know what JJ explained about her undercover operation." 

Reid was a bit angry at first but he understands Emily's situation since he has a major secret that he keeps from the others that Hotch has the privilege of knowing and he is glad that Hotch is telling him about Emily being alive. 

"I am a little bit angry about not knowing right away but I know my situation about being a target to terrorists like Emily is. I am happy that she is safe and alive for now, and I am glad that you are telling me. I guess my security clearance is high enough to know. I am not mad that you are telling me since you chose to tell me the truth because I was thinking about relapsing because of my headaches. That's why I pressed the button on my distress beacon and my neighbor drove me to the hospital. Did you tell JJ that you are telling me?' 

"I am proud that you decided to use your distress beacon because of your migraine being really intense and using it alert your neighbor that you needed help because the pain was so bad and you were thinking about relapsing and that you needed me contacted. Director Sanchez told us you can press your distress beacon for a medical emergency like you did. JJ doesn't know that I am telling you and she doesn't know about your high security clearance like I do. You have to pretend that I never told you that Emily is safe and alive. 

"You learned how I kept my teachers from high school and CPS workers from knowing about my home situation. I can keep this secret safe. You know that I am good at keeping secrets. We have kept one together with Chief Strauss about me consulting for the NSA and having a protection detail given to me by the NSA. I was planning on seeing JJ but my plans got ruined because of that intense migraine forcing my neighbor to drive me to the hospital after I pressed my distress beacon. He knows about my migraines and I told him about Emily's death so he has been watching me." 

"Yeah, you should visit JJ and act like you are going to her and grieve about Emily but don't tell her I told you that she is alive. I told your neighbor that a coworker of yours died and to keep an eye on you and contact me if you are in trouble like you were before he took you to the hospital. Since I am telling you, I want you to go to the gun range a couple times a week after you haven't dealt with a migraine for over a week. And I want you to deal with the NSA angle on Emily's death and watch out for encrypted data on Doyle and his associates at the NSA. Director Sanchez from the NSA already knows about the information you have to keep an eye out for. And I really think you should take a break from the BAU, but continue going to NA meetings." 

"I can go to the gun range when I feel better. And I will keep an eye out for certain information when I am feeling better. I am still planning on going to those meetings since I am craving. I don't want to take a break from the BAU yet since we are on leave because of Emily's death and her funeral is in a few days. How long am I staying here?" 

"After your migraine is gone for about two days. I at least want you to stay with me until after the funeral. I packed your suit for you. Jack is with Jessica since Jack knows I am helping take care of you because you are not feeling well. He made you a get well soon card."

Reid smiles at the card Jack made for him

"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you and packing my suit with my belongings because I really didn't want to be alone. When I am able to go back to my apartment, I need to thank Jack."

"I have no problem with you staying with me. I know that you shouldn't be left alone in this condition. If your migraine is gone tomorrow he will be coming home and he knows that you need quiet. Why don't you go lay down some more and digest everything I told you."

"Yes sir." said Reid softly

Reid went back to lay down happy that Hotch trusted him with knowing that Emily is really alive, but he knew that if he didn't consult for the NSA Hotch wouldn't have told him.


	3. Supply and Demand

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds 

A/N: Part of my From Bad Day to Better Days universe. Please read From Bad Day to Better Days first. Please bear with me, I am going to be rearranging the chapters to have them in order based on seasons along the way.

Episode: Supply and Demand

Characters: Hotch and Reid 

Hotch: "Over the next few weeks the each of you are going to be asked if you'd like to stay in this unit." 

Reid: "Why wouldn't we?" 

Hotch: "There are other options out there for you, and while I want this unit to stay together, I completely understand if you want to see what other alternatives there are." 

Reid's POV 

After being called in before 5:30 in the morning and Hotch telling us about the budget cuts and being allowed to peruse other options, I am finally deciding on taking a sabbatical from the BAU because of all the stress I am dealing with lately. I have been helping with keeping Emily's faked death a secret. JJ doesn't even know that Hotch told me even though I still did a grief assessment with Hotch which I was OK with doing since he told me just to consider it as another abandonment. I am 90% completed with my PhD in Psychology that I have been working on during my spare time, even though I was faster with earning a PhD before I moved to Washington DC to join the FBI, but I like working on more degrees, and I knew that if I wanted to turn one of my BA degrees into a PhD, my first choice would be my BA degree in psychology since the FBI was pushing me to turn my BA Degree in Psychology into a PhD which I finally agreed to do to help keep me busy while I was laid up on bed rest after getting shot in the leg. My mother's doctor keeps on calling me about changing my mom's medication and my father is also asking me when I can get away from work to visit him and my mom since I am always busy traveling all over the country. My doctor told me that my migraines are stress related and told me I should really take time off from the BAU because my eidetic memory is the reason for my migraines and I should see a therapist. I agreed with Hotch to see one unofficially. And with what Hotch told us this morning I should really give in on pursuing other interests which is taking a break from the BAU. Plus Director Sanchez told me he heard about the budget cuts and asked me what I was planning on doing and when I told him my plans he offed me a part time position a few times a week after my trip to Vegas which I am planning to take. After working a 20 hour day, Ashley agreed to get a meal with me at one of my favorite restaurants that is still open at this hour, and she asked me what I was planning on doing and she told me what she is planning on doing. We shared stories from our cadet days at the academy and who my training officer was and what my rookie days were like in the BAU since I am no longer a rookie agent and who brought me into the BAU since we were introduced to the BAU by BAU legends even though the age requirement was waived for me since the FBI really wanted to employ me before I accepted an offer from another agency. I wished her good luck with her plans and she told me good luck with my plans. Hotch just sent me a message to take the day off and he will speak to me tomorrow which I am grateful for.

Hotch's POV 

After the budget cuts meeting I have been digesting the information I have been given and Director Sanchez just called, telling me he heard about the budget cuts and he asked me what I am doing about Spencer. This will be the perfect time to force Reid to take a break from the BAU, and I hope he will finally give in. I know that he is falling a bit behind on completing his PhD in Psychology, and he told me about all the phone calls he has been getting about his mother, and the NSA already knows about the budget cuts so they want to give Reid a part time job a couple times a week for a few months since they need some more help. This will be the perfect time to find out how long he can be migraine free while taking a break from the BAU. I just left him a message telling him to come in. I told everyone the news and I give Reid a look saying I need to talk to him later, but my phone rings about a local case and I tell him that I need to talk to him later when he gets coffee at the same time. I noticed that the bags under his eyes are still dark and he looks exhausted. 20 hours later it's 2 am and we have worked 20 hours non-stop and eating while working and I am deciding to wait with telling Reid about the offer he received because I want him to go get something to eat, get some sleep, and I will speak to him later on this morning. Wait, I should give him the day off because of the stressful day today so I will call him and tell him I will speak to him the next day. He thanks me for the day off. 

The next day 

Reid decided to speak up about his plans first

"Hotch, I am taking your offer on taking a sabbatical from here for these reasons: My mom is having problems with her medication so I have to take a trip to Vegas, I need to focus on my health, I want to spend some more time at the NSA, I am going to complete my PhD in Psychology that I have been working on since I got shot in the leg and right now I am 90% finished with it, and I want to take a break away from the BAU but I don't want to get the others mad." 

Hotch started laughing because Reid read his mind 

"Hotch, what's so funny?" 

Hotch sobered up and started talking

"I was actually going to tell you the same things about taking a sabbatical for those reasons. With the budget cuts that are happening here, Director Sanchez told me that you are always welcome at the NSA for a temporary transfer but it will be part time and you would work for them a few times a week, because he knows that you have a lot on your plate right now. He told me that this transfer will be for a few months. At least when you are ready to come back here, you should have came back from Vegas, your health should be improved, and you should have completed your PhD in Psychology. The others won't be angry with you for taking a few months off from the BAU. That is why I called you guys in very early yesterday morning; to alert you guys about the budget cuts."

"I will agree to work at the NSA part time during my sabbatical while focusing on the other things that are on my to do list."

"I don't know what is going to happen with me yet but I will tell you first if I am leaving the BAU for awhile for other options." promised Hotch "I heard that Ashley went out to eat with you at your favorite restaurant?"

"She told me about what she was planning on doing after what you told us yesterday. And she told me that she really enjoyed working with Agent Swan. She and I did have some things in common; being placed in the BAU right after graduating from the academy even though some of her training while a cadet was with us. I remember that you and Gideon brought me up here a few times while I was a cadet, but I didn't officially start working for the BAU until after graduating from the academy. I was Gideon protege while you were my training agent while Ashley is Rossi's protege and Emily was her training agent until her death was faked. Ashley asked me who was my training agent and I told her it was you, but I didn't refuse to follow your orders during my first case with the BAU like she did and I didn't start traveling with the team until I graduated from the academy but you and Gideon brought me to the BAU a few times to meet with the agents I would be on the same team with in the BAU because it was planned for me to be placed in the BAU after Gideon noticing me at Cal Tech and him arranging for you to be my training agent." 

"I hope you have a nice sabbatical from here, and if you need anything please let me know. Stay safe and call me a couple of times when you aren't currently working on what's on your to do list. And during your time off, why don't you take Jack to the Air and Space museum or the library because he has been asking me if you can take him to a museum or the library. I might even join you and Jack."

"I will not try to think about the BAU while I am away from the BAU, and I will let you know if I need anything and I will stay safe. I can find some time to take Jack to the Air and Space Museum or library, I will let you or Jessica know when I am planing on taking him, if he is free that day, and I don't mind you joining us."

"I will have your sabbatical start in a few days, why don't you get the consults on your desk completed and get your desk cleaned up and tell Morgan and Garcia that you have to take a trip to Vegas to see your parents and you are taking a break from here because of your long to do list that you have to complete. JJ is coming back so you should let her know that you are taking a break from here. With your part time job at the NSA, lets just say you are joining an engineering project that you your expertise is needed on and the NSA will have it placed into your file as an engineering project."

"I will get my desk cleared off and let the others know about my plans to leave the BAU for a few month long sabbatical because of all the stress I am dealing with lately. I like your idea about my cover story for my part time job at the NSA. I have been asked to help with engineering projects in the past."


	4. Painless

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: This would be part of my From Bad Days to Better Days universe. These would be series of one-shots based on conversations that Reid had with co-workers and Harper in From Bad Days to Better Days, but in more detail and with POVs and a conversation in the end, mostly Hotch, but will eventually include other co-workers POVs. Will provide the featured episode in this summary for each new chapter. Also, From Bad Days to Better Days should be read first as these series of one shots are part of the From Bad Days to Better Days universe

Episode: Painless  
Characters: Hotch and Reid 

Hotch: "So he's reading at a fourth grade level."

Reid: "Actually, most feel empathy just fine, which make me think most of the profile is still accurate. Loner, invisible, (cell phone ringing) Outcast, boiling rage, son of a b****! Hi! This is Dr, Spencer Reid. I can actually come to the phone right now with a very special message that your mother is a dog..."

Hotch: "Reid"

Reid: "Sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't know what got into me" and sees Morgan smirking

Reid's POV 

I always hate these types of cases that deal with schools. Yes, I graduated from high school when I was 12 and was an outcast. I never knew that Morgan would give my number out to the press as payback for hustling him in the basketball pool. I can't help it for knowing about basketball really well because I helped coach it in high school. I promised myself that I would keep my temper in check this time, but my phone keeps going off and it isn't about my mother. When I was explaining what pain asymbolia is, my phone kept on ringing and I finally answered after swearing but I never swear. Hotch scolds me and I see Morgan smirking, so Morgan must be the culprit of giving my number out. I am going to start plotting my pay back prank so it can take place while on the plane ride home after we are done here in Idaho. I bet Hotch would appreciate that. But since Morgan is going with Hotch to arrest Robert Adams, I will start hacking into his iPod and cell phone to leave him a warning about waging prank wars on me. I think Hotch will appreciate that I'm waiting to pull my pay back prank on Morgan until we are on our way home even though I am starting it while Hotch and Morgan are arresting Robert Adams. I think Hotch left me at the station so I can start plotting. I am going to have to go through the pain of changing my cell phone number and giving it out to certain people but at least I have a land line at home. My cell number is called the most by my teammates and my mother's doctors and sometimes my father even though he chooses to call my land line since he doesn't know when I am on a case and will leave me a message to call him when I have a chance. I learned some simple hacking in college and while consulting for the NSA so Garcia doesn't need to help me. Most of my teammates think I don't know that much about technology, but I started getting used to using technology when I started to consult for the NSA. At least Hotch knows never to p*** me off, I think Rossi already learned that too since he chose to stay out of it which I am thankful for.

Hotch's POV 

I just learned that my son's test scores are high across the board, and that he is having problems with a classmate. Since I asked Jack's teacher if I could keep his test scores, I am definitely going to show them to Reid since the conversation I had with my son's teacher about my son made me think about Reid. I was planning on talking to him later today, but we ended up getting a case. These types of cases that deal with schools are always the hardest for Reid since he was severely bullied. Reid is keeping his temper in check, but when he finally lost his temper because of all the phone calls and swore. I realized that the suspect was Morgan when I saw Morgan's smirk and Reid watching him while he finished explaining. I usually don't appreciate prank wars in the middle of cases but I hope Reid's payback prank takes place when the case is over and we are out of Idaho. I will have to talk to Morgan about giving Reid's phone number to the press because we don't give our personal phone numbers to the press because of our safety especially since Reid is protected by the NSA. At least Reid is staying behind while Morgan comes with me to arrest Robert Adams, during that time he can plot his payback prank that will take place after we are done with the case and I think it will be a good one. Rossi told me about the payback prank that Reid pulled by hacking into Morgan's iPod and cellphone with a message of him saying not to wage a prank war with him because of where he went to college since students have a history of going nuclear and that Reid feigned his sleep during the time the prank took place for her can hear Morgan's reaction and he could give a slight reaction. I just wonder who taught him how to hack. I know that Garcia didn't help him, he probably applied it to math and engineering, or at the NSA but I should probably not ask him. I am glad that I know not to p*** him off. Even though Reid is feigned sleep, I will wait until tomorrow or later on tonight to ask to talk to him about Jack.

Later on 

"Hey Reid may I talk to you?" 

"If its about me losing my temper while in Idaho, its Morgan's fault. At least I waited to pull my pay back prank on Morgan until you took him to arrest our unsub and the prank didn't take place until we were on the way home. I just hate it that I had to change my cell phone number. My mom's doctor could have called me about a problem with my mom while my phone kept on going off, so I checked my phone after I changed my number but thankfully I didn't have a phone call about my mother. Plus I had a phone call from NSA Director Sanchez telling me that he increased my security detail because of Morgan giving out my phone number and it was the phone call from the NSA that I made the mother comment too."

"I know its Morgan's fault because Rossi told me that Morgan gave your cellphone number to the press. And I know you are careful with who you give your cell phone number to. I will talk to him about giving out your cell phone number to the press because we aren't supposed to give our personal phone numbers to the press and I knew that the NSA was going to ask you about it. I told NSA Director Sanchez to increase your security detail because of Morgan's actions and he was not pleased with Morgan so I wrote about him giving out your number in his records and he wasn't mad about the answer you gave on the phone because I explained what was going on to him, but you should be safe, and I am planning on giving you rides to and from work for a while to be on the safe side. I know that you changing your cell phone number is a big deal. I am thankful that you waited with starting your pay back prank on Morgan until I took him to arrest Robert Adams, and your pay back prank on him was clever. I am going to be smart and not ask you where you learned how to hack, since I know that Garcia didn't help you, and I have other thoughts but I do not want to be a victim to your pranks. Now another reason why I wanted to talk to you is about Jack, because I saw his test scores and the scores made me think about you, and he is also dealing with a bully."

"Thank you for contacting Director Sanchez for me and I will accept your offers for rides with you. Good idea about you not asking me where I learned how to hack, but you are right Garcia didn't help me. What are Jack's test scores like?" 

"Let me show you. Can you suggest some books for me?"

"I am impressed on his scores. I can try, but remember I read "Empty Planet" when I was six years old so that book won't work. My mom read to me a lot when I was a kid but she was reading me "Proust" and "Chaucer" since she was a 15th Century Medieval Literature Professor. Even though I read books from the library at school."said Spencer while bringing up major books from his childhood "with Jack reading at a fourth grade level, I can think of some ideas. If Jack ever gets bored with his school work and needs a challenge, please let me know. I was even bored in high school so I was lucky to get into college at 12-13 years old even though I completed degrees a lot faster but it was worth it completing degrees a lot faster. Being fast-tracked helped me overcome boredom with my school work, but I know that you won't fast track him since you know about what I dealt with being with students six years older than me." 

"I will take you up on offer about giving Jack challenges. I will let his teacher know that a coworker of mine will help him feel challenged but I won't give your name. I know that bullying is a sensitive issue for you, but how did you overcome it?"

"I helped coached basketball which helped me increase my social standing. And being fast-tracked was another perk of getting away from bullies because the dean at Cal-Tech kept me protected since I was a minor attending college. But you know I still work on college degrees today to keep my brain occupied."

"I am just glad that you didn't decide to go after your bullies starting school shootings or bombings but instead you chose to help people instead of making someone like me chase after you." said Hotch with a smirk and added "That why Morgan kicked you out of that basketball pool?" 

"I would be a really hard unsub to catch, but I wouldn't want to leave my mother like that because of killing off my bullies. I knew I had so much ahead of me." said Reid with a smile and added "That's what I told JJ when we were talking about tormentors from high school."


	5. True Genius

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: This would be part of my From Bad Days to Better Days universe. These would be one-shots based on conversations that Reid had with coworkers and Harper in From Bad Days to Better Days, but in more detail and with POVs, mostly Hotch, but will eventually include other coworkers POVs. Please read From Bad Day to Better Days first. Will provide the featured episode in the title for each new chapter.

Episode: True Genius

Characters: Hotch and Reid

Reid: "Do you even wonder if you lived up to expectations?"

Reid: "I don't know why I am in the FBI."

"Reid: "I'm 30."

Reid's POV

I started having major doubts about my career choice after Hotch sent me to Chicago to speak at a seminar about one of the many articles I published after another child prodigy approached me which made me doubt my career choice. Why does Hotch always send me to speak at seminars when I already guest lecture at the NSA and at colleges and universities? I always hate guest lecturing, but I got used to guest lecturing when I started guest lecturing at the NSA to new agents. At least I already consult for the NSA, maybe I should start working there full time since the work is always different for me there. Emily and I got called by Hotch to head to San Francisco because of the Zodiac Killer, but based on the photos of the crime scenes I can definitely tell its a copy cat. Ciphers are always a challenge for me since its always different every time. I can't believe that I had the nerve to talk to the press without being told to by Hotch. But I ended up getting a message from the unsub, and those types of messages get me riled up when I am being insulted about my intelligence, but the unsub doesn't know that he is messing with the wrong genius. While I sneaked away to work on the ciphers at a coffee shop, Emily came and talked to me and we talked about life expectations and my doubts about working for the FBI but I decided not to tell her about my side work at the NSA, instead choosing to mention that everyone but my parents and the NSA missed my 30th birthday since my BAU teammates choose to celebrate my birthday every year but they forgot my 30th birthday. I have a feeling that Hotch will decide to talk to me later about my doubts. At least Hotch allowed me to talk down the unsubs since I related to them the most because of being a genius.

Hotch's POV

Reid has been acting different after meeting me up in San Francisco after speaking at a seminar in Chicago about one of the recent articles he had published in a journal. At least this case included ciphers which Reid loves to solve which made Reid realize that the unsub is also a genius. After seeing Reid speak to the press today, I have to get him speaking to the press more. Unsubs that are a genius are always the hardest to catch, but at least we have Reid. At least I decided to send Emily to talk to him since he always vents to me more than his other coworkers, even though their talk made me learn that I missed an important milestone in Reid's life which was his 30th birthday, but I guess that he didn't want to tell us because we were dealing with Emily's return during that time even though I allowed him to learn that Emily was forced to fake her death since I had him deal with the NSA angle of faking her death, but I vowed to make it up to him since he is doubting with his career choice because of his genius abilities. I just don't want to lose him to the NSA full time yet even though he has already consulted there for almost four years and they asked me if he can transfer there full time, but he worked there for awhile full time when I forced him to take that sabbatical last summer because of those budget cuts. But at least he gets to use his genius abilities there when he wants a challenge. Since we are planning a party for him, I will talk to him after his surprise belated birthday party.

After the case and Reid's surprise party

"Reid, may I talk to you?"

"Sure Hotch."

"I know that you are questioning your work at the FBI and debating if you want to transfer to the NSA full time instead of just consulting for them. I know that you have been told all your life that you could have chosen to do anything you wanted to do. I don't want to lose a coworker like you, and that is one of the reasons why I allowed you to consult for the NSA, for you to have a challenge. I know that there is a lot you could do with your life, but I am glad that you chose to work for the FBI, especially this unit."

"Did Emily tell you about the life expectations conversation I started?"

Yes she did, and I am glad she did, because she helped me realize that I missed an important milestone of yours which I am sorry for but at least I helped make it up."

"I really wasn't mad about my birthday being forgotten but when Emily brought up about me being 29, I really had to correct her on my age. Before moving out east, I was used to not having my birthdays celebrated after my father left. But since I reunited with my father he has sent me a card every year and calls me on my birthday. On each birthday, he asks me about giving him grandchildren, but I always tell him I will give him grandchildren when I find the right woman who can understand me."

"How is it going with your father? You know that getting married and having children can help you reach life expectations but I know you will wait for that until you find the right woman, and you have some time yet, but don't wait to long."

"Every time I go home to visit my mother, I sleep in my father's guest room instead of at a motel. And he told me that if we have a case in Vegas, and if I have time I should really stop by and visit for an hour or two or ask you if I can walk away from the case for an hour and meet with him for lunch or dinner or stay over night at his house for a night during the case. I know that getting married and having children will help me reach life expectations but I am going to wait awhile for that since I don't want anyone playing match maker for me and my mom has always told me that I would find the right girl for me at the right time, but I have a feeling that will be awhile yet but I am willing to wait."

"I really wouldn't mind you taking a break to go have a quick meal with your father since it's your hometown but I prefer that you don't visit your parents until we are done with the case even though your mother and her doctor consulted once for us since Garcia was going to hack into those hospital records and you announce that you have a way and walked out so I knew that you were going to talk to your mom and her doctor which was fine with me, I know you try to visit with your mother if she is having a good day when we have a case in Vegas. Besides, when we have a case in your home town, we always allow you to choose where to get lunch and dinner during the case but after the case you always bail out on having a meal with us so you can go see your mom or dad and we decide that we will stay for a few extra hours or an extra night for you to catch up with your parents since you don't like leaving us for a few days unless you are forced to deal with your mother."

"I always appreciate you deciding to have us stay in Vegas for a few extra hours or an extra night so I can visit my parents, you always do that with Morgan so he can visit with his family members since we barely get time off."

"Strauss always gives me permission for us to stay a few hours later or an extra night if we have a case in one of my agents hometowns and she says it's some vacation time since we are always on call, and when I tell her the case is in Vegas she always tells me she granted us a few extra hours or an extra night's stay so you can visit your family members there since she knows that you are reluctant with using vacation time and uses the extra time she gives us as a chance to give you an extra push to see your family there."

"I really need to thank her for that, she is always sympathetic towards me about my mother."


	6. It Takes A Village

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds 

A/N: Part of my From Bad Day to Better Days universe, please read From Bad Day to Better Days first for a better understanding, since these vignettes contain more detailed explanations from conversations in From Bad Day to Better Days. The quotes I am providing include JJ and the Senate committee and you will know why. In this Vignette I don't have Reid get suspended like because of his teammates actions. Read and find out why. 

Episode: It Takes A Village 

Characters: Hotch and Reid 

"Sabbaticals, transfers, re-assignments." 

"Only four of you remained in the unit." 

"Have you guys seen Spence?" 

"He's at the firing range."

"Again?" 

Reid: "But we buried her."

Reid's POV 

The couple of months off were very helpful for me. I was able to be migraine free for a couple of weeks which really pleased Hotch. I completed my PhD in Psychology. My mother's medication got changed and I spent time with both of my parents in Vegas. I worked part time at the NSA a few times a week since I was recruited to be on the NSA part of the task force to bring Doyle down. When Hotch found out he was being reassigned to Pakistan he told me right away, and I told him I would spend some time with Jack so Jessica could have some time to herself. In return she tried to put some weight on me since she knew that I was migraine free for a couple of weeks. Plus I spent quite a bit of time at the firing range to improve my shooting like Hotch suggested, which helped me deal with stress when I wasn't having a migraine. While Morgan, JJ, Rossi, and Garcia were trying to track down Doyal, I was at the gun range when I collapsed and the range master realized that my appendix was about to burst when he saw no gun shot wound but I was gripping my abdomen. He dialed 911 and called Strauss and told her that I needed her to call my father which she did and she told my team mates that I was in the hospital and that my father would be coming to be with me since my teammates had to work. The only words I said before being put under was no narcotics because of my past problem. When I woke up my father was there and he asked if I need anything and I told him to call my neighbor to take him to my place where he can stay while I am in the hospital for a week. I avoided getting suspended from the FBI because two days before Doyle was found and arrested, Declan got rescued, and four international terrorists and two of our agents ended up dead while I was in the hospital, plus I refused pain medication. I was forced on sick leave by Strauss. On the bright side Strauss got my father to fly here to Washington DC to be with me while I was in the hospital. When Hotch and Strauss came to see me privately to inform me of the team's suspensions they told me I wasn't suspended because the director knows I never got involved with searching for Declan and rescuing him and the shoot out because I am currently in the hospital, and the director will tell the senate committee that I am part of the task force that was created when Doyle escaped and I was in the hospital during the two days that Morgan found Doyal and Declan was rescued from his mother since I was getting my appendix removed but I can show up for the hearing to support my teammates if I am feeling all right. Emily and JJ are on my list of forbidden visitors right now and they have a feeling why I don't want to see them but Hotch and I need to think about how I am going to be acting since I knew that Emily has been alive all along.

Hotch's POV

During Reid's sabbatical, he kept in contact with me giving updates on what he had been doing and how his migraines were faring. I was glad that he had been migraine free for a couple of weeks. I ended up being reassigned to Pakistan to help with training for hostage negations, and I told Reid about my reassignment first. While I was in Pakistan, Reid was a godsend for Jack and Jessica. Reid told Jessica that he would spend some time with Jack for a couple of hours so she could have time to herself. Jack even slept over at Reid's a couple of times so Jessica could have a night to herself. The day before Doyle was found, Strauss called me and told me to set up a video chat with Reid so I contacted him by Skype and I saw that he was in a hospital bed. He told me that he would be there for a week because he had to get his appendix removed and with his refusal of pain medication they decided to keep him for a week. The others knew he was in the hospital and not able to have visitors. Strauss forced him on medical leave and his parents flew to Washington DC to be with him while the others are searching for Doyal and Declan. I told him that Emily is coming out of hiding, to just to focus on recovering, that I will visit in a few days, and that Emily is probably going to want to see him. When I arrived at the BAU after getting off the plane and reunited with Morgan, JJ, Rossi, and Garcia I told them I know that Reid was in the hospital because of getting his appendix removed and I talked to him but refused to tell him what is going on because he just needs to focus on recovering which was a lie. JJ and I ended up telling Morgan, Rossi, and Garcia that Emily is really alive and coming back. I am thankful that Reid has known for seven months already because if I never told him it would affect his recovery from getting his appendix removed. When Emily walked in she realized that Reid wasn't in the room and thought the worst. I explained to her that he just got his appendix removed the other day and is currently in the hospital and is supposed to be there for about a week because of his refusal of pain medication but he is going to be fine and his parents are with him at the moment. Emily wanted to go see him but I told her that Reid is where he needs to be and isn't allowed to have any visitors except his parents at the moment and would want her to find Declan. Without Reid being with us to help in person I just had to rely on the information that we had: we were able to rescue Declan but four terrorists including Ian Doyle were killed in that shootout. Strauss told me that Reid didn't get suspended because of not helping the others find Ian Doyle and rescue Declan and the Senate committee will know that Reid wasn't involved with us because of emergency surgery to get his appendix removed, but she had a nurse take a picture of Reid after he was out of the recovery room as proof and the summary of Reid's surgery would be given to the senate committee signed by Reid's doctor that was is in the hospital even though Reid is going to attend and he won't be interrogated but he can sit in the hallway with Strauss and he is requested to sit with his teammates at the end of the hearing to hear the findings. The senate committee knew that Reid was recruited by the NSA to help track down Doyle after he escaped and they would talk to Reid about his findings and thank him for not giving that information to Morgan when he comes to the hearing.

Hotch and Reid 

It was the day before Reid got released from the hospital when Reid's parents had to head back to Vegas because of an emergency with one of William Reid's clients and Hotch was the only one visiting Reid in the hospital.

"The nurses have been taking me for walks here even though I am still having antibiotics infused into me to prevent infection. Want to help walk me to the visitor room?"

"Sure, I see that you can wear your normal pajamas. Where are your slippers?"

"In the locker over there, my neighbor who is part of my security detail brought my stuff here for me with my parents." 

"I know that Strauss ordered you to take two weeks of sick leave and after the hearing you are returning to work since your stitches will be removed by then and your doctor said you can travel with us but you will be grounded where we are based but you are not allowed out in the field." 

"Yeah she did, but she told me that I am required to attend the hearing you guys are forced to attend, that I can sit with her in the hallway while you guys are being interrogated and I am allowed to sit with you guys to hear the verdict if I am up for it." 

"Your presence is requested at the hearing and the Senate committee already knows that you were recruited by the NSA to help bring Doyle down by so they have a file containing the information you gained over the 7 months and they will talk to you over the phone when you get out of here. They aren't going to mention your name saying that you have been helping the task force part time over the past seven months at the upcoming hearing." said Hotch and he decided to ask where Reid was when he collapsed "Where were you when your appendix started to bother you?"

"If my appendix had decided not to act up I still would have refused to help Morgan catch Doyle and save Declan because I already had the in-tel he gained and I knew that I would end up telling him the information I had if he saw me getting fidgety so I have been avoiding Morgan. I was at the firing range when my right side started to hurt. The range manager came to check on me when I groaned in pain because he thought that someone there accidentally shot me but he saw no gunshot wound and since he knew first aid he pressed on my side and I yelped. He told me he thinks I have to get my appendix out then he asked me how long my right side had been hurting and I told him almost 1 ½ days because I wanted to see if it would pass. He asked me who to call and I told him to call Erin Strauss so she could call my father so he could be here for me and he brought my mom with him." 

"Strauss called me right away and told me that you were being rushed into surgery and you would contact me by Skype when you were allowed to have a laptop by you. You are looking much better since that Skype chat we had after you got out of surgery."

"The female nurses have been mothering me to death and trying to feed me. I can't wait to get out of this Popsicle stand, my father had to fly back to Vegas with my mom and my doctor says I can't be alone when I am released."

"I am going to offer for you to stay with me, because with my suspension I can help keep an eye on you. Your doctor told me that you will be on bed rest for a week so your incision site doesn't open up and that is why Emily and JJ haven't come by since they don't know how you are going to act when we tell you that Emily is actually alive which you knew since the beginning. What is your plan about the act we need to create when you see Emily and JJ again? Emily wants to see you, but I told her I want to talk to you alone first but they don't know that you knew all along because of your high security clearance."

"Since I am going to stay with you, I bet that Emily is going to want to see Jack so I guess I want to see her a day after I get to your place. I have a feeling you are going to keep an eye on me and I don't mind Jack keeping me entertained." 

"I will tell Emily that you will be staying with me and I will determine if you are up for visitors. I know that Jessica has brought Jack to see you and Jack is thrilled that you are staying with us for two weeks." 

"I enjoyed spending time with Jack while you were in Pakistan."

"You were a godsend for Jessica because you let Jack sleep over a couple of times so Jessica could have a night to herself and she can't wait to go all mother hen over you when you get out of here. I see you have the cards that Jack made for you displayed."

"Garcia gave me the ones Henry made for me, I am just bummed that Jack and Henry haven't come to visit me here but I understand that JJ and Jessica don't want them to see me hooked up to these monitors."

"Let's head back to your room and you can tell me what you need from your apartment since we decided that you will stay with me."

They headed back to Reid's hospital room, Hotch helped Reid get back into bed and Reid fell asleep right away.

Three days later

Emily and Reid were reunited in Hotch's living room where Hotch told Reid to sit and Jack would watch him. Emily apologized to Reid about faking her death and that she would make it up to him. Reid didn't even tell her that Hotch told him a few days before her funeral because of his high security clearance.

Two weeks later 

When Reid spoke to the senate committee they thanked Reid for not sharing the information he had gathered over the seven months and helping Morgan out because they knew that he took a sabbatical to help out the task force part time and for personal reasons. They congratulated him on completing his fourth PhD and they wished him a speedy recovery since the director told them that he was in the hospital during those two days because of getting his appendix removed.


	7. Proof

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A/N: This is part of my From Bad Day to Better Day universe, so please read From Bad Day to Better Days first. Since my last chapter was on It Takes A Village, you would want to read the chapter on It Takes A Village first.

Episode: Proof

Characters: Hotch and Reid

Reid: "I had to deal with some stuff with my mom."

Reid: "Listen, I have a lot going on."

Reid: "I came over to your house for 10 weeks in a row crying over losing a friend, and not once did you have the decency to tell me the truth."

Reid: "What if I had started taking Dilaudid again? Would you have let me?"

Reid: "Yeah, I thought about it."

Hotch: "Reid, if you want someone to be mad at, be mad at me."

Reid: "I can't. I didn't come over to your house crying for 10 weeks."

Hotch: "He's angry and frustrated."

Reid's POV

I wasn't lying at all because I did have a lot going on lately and Hotch knew that. Hotch told me that Emily was alive and not dead when I almost relapsed because of a really intense migraine and ended up being in the hospital for a day and was forced to stay with Hotch for a few days until her funeral. I completed my PhD in Psychology. I had to make a couple of trips to Vegas to visit my parents while focusing on my health. Going to the firing range a couple times a week, even though I collapsed there because of having appendicitis and ended up getting my appendix removed and being hospitalized for a week and I really worried my mother who wouldn't stop calling me. Emily ended up returning from the dead while I was in the hospital so I was forced a delay reunion until after I was released. Attending the senate committee hearing almost two weeks after I was released from the hospital even though I avoided getting suspended because I didn't help my teammates. I told JJ I thought about taking Dilaudid again, I was glad I never relapsed because I have too much to lose. During those few days Hotch decided to tell me the truth because he know about my high security clearance because of consulting for the NSA and the NSA recruiting me to be part of the task force that was created to help bring Doyle down when he escaped again after nearly killing Emily so he knew he had to tell me because I would have found out from the NSA that Emily is alive. Hotch told me to act like he never even told me that Emily is alive so I did go to JJ's for about 10 weeks crying over her abandoning me and JJ never even knew that Hotch had permission from the FBI director to tell me that Emily is alive. When saying those hurtful things to JJ I didn't even raise my voice because my scar from getting my appendix removed is still healing, and I just got the stitches removed over a week ago so I am still a bit sore.

Hotch's POV

I think Reid deserves an Oscar because what he said to me and JJ over the deception of Emily's faked death was brilliant. I told him to act like I never even told him that Emily was alive. He never even told me what he was going to say to JJ, Emily, and me since he was dealing with getting his appendix removed and had to focus on recovering quickly because of the hearing and being allowed to travel with us even though it has been three weeks since his appendix was removed. Yeah, he did have deal with his mom. He had to take a sabbitical to deal with her and take care of things for himself, and he had to deal with his mother this past weekend because she came to Washington DC with Reid's father when Spencer ended up in the hospital to get his appendix removed during my last few days in Pakistan. I am glad that I told Reid the truth a few days before Emily's funeral because he almost relapsed because of that intense migraine that landed him in the hospital for a day, and I am thankful that he is forced to have a distress beacon because of him consulting for the NSA. I have a feeling that everything he has said is out of pure emotion because of dealing with abandonment again which I don't blame him for. I am definitely going to talk to Reid.

Reid and Hotch

"Reid, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure Hotch."

"How are you feeling because a few days ago it was your first day back at work since getting your appendix removed."

"I am feeling pretty good. When I blew up at JJ, I chose not to raise my voice because my scar from the surgery is still healing and I didn't want it to open back up. I hope what I said to you didn't hurt you even though I knew the truth all along."

"I don't blame you for not raising your voice. Every thing you have said since walking into the BAU for full time but limited active duty was brilliant. I know that if you never consulted for the NSA and I didn't even tell you the truth right away I have a feeling that you would still have said what you said."

"What I have brought up is true, because Emily abandoned me to run and hide even though we had to fake her death. So I said those words because of being abandoned again."

"What you said to me never even hurt me, you were acting out of pure emotion and letting it all out. I think you deserve an Oscar. You still coming to the pasta party? I heard what Emily said to you."

Reid laughed at the joke Hotch made.

"When she brought up the ulcer I wanted to tell her that I had to deal with getting my appendix removed. I told her I might not be able to make it but I will see if I can make it which is true because I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow because of getting my appendix removed and my doctor ordered me to schedule an appointment for the day after I return after my first case back even though I had the stitches removed over a week ago. I think he wants to make sure the incision site didn't stress even though you didn't allow me to participate in the arrest because you told me I am grounded at the station and doing light field work like I did after I got shot in the leg and ended up on crutches for a few months. Plus tomorrow my doctor might sign the paper work clearing me for full field duty and I will tell him you allowed me to go out to scenes and follow leads but not on raids. Plus I promised my sponsor that I would show up at a NA meeting tomorrow because he heard about me getting my appendix removed."

"Its OK if you have to show up late, I will let the others know that you might be late because you have a doctor appointment. You better bring those papers signed saying that you are cleared for full field duty even though you were allowed to travel for this case. I am proud of you for staying clean, that is one of the reasons why I decided to allow you to consult for the NSA to keep you from relapsing and the distress beacon from the NSA is an added bonus because you used it as a way to ask for help during intense migraines that made you think you had to go to the hospital to be sedated for you to get some proper sleep. Plus that sabbitical helped you get proper rest and put on a few pounds even though you lost some over the past few weeks because of getting your appendix removed and my former sister -in-law helped you gain some weight while you were staying at my place on forced bed rest after being released from the hospital."

"Yeah, you were the big reason why I never even relapsed because you allowed me to consult for the NSA and decided to tell me the truth about Emily which I am thankful for."

Spencer did arrive at the pasta party late, and JJ asked Reid how his doctor appointment went, and he handed the papers his doctor signed to Hotch with a grin on his face and Hotch smiled back and told him welcome back.


	8. The Forever People

A/N: This would be part of my From Bad Days to Better Days universe. Please read From Bad Day to Better Days first. I always love the fist bump scene in the episode The Forever People. Plus I have Season 10 on DVD and in the deleted scenes for this episode Reid was in charge of watching those children who lived in that cult because the children were following him around in the police station. In this episode, I would have Reid drive to Las Vegas to visit with his parents because he was about 30 minutes away from there and he would invite Hotch to join him for the short trip to Vegas and Reid would talk to Hotch about this case making him remember being brought back to life by Tobias Hankel and tell him about his worries about JJ.

Episode: The Forever People

Characters: Hotch and Reid and mention of JJ

Hotch: "How many boats are on Lake Meade?"

Reid: Looks up "There are 1,908 boats on Lake Meade."

Reid: "Look it up."

"Hotch: gives Reid a fist bump while smirking

Reid: The last stage of cold-induced shock is euphoria, an almost dreamy elation before you fall asleep. When members regain consciousness, they feel like they've been born again. The reality is, they almost died.

Hotch: "Is there something I should know?"

Reid: "No."

Reid's POV

I knew that JJ's one year aanniversary her abduction and torture is coming so I had a feeling that she was dealing with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I know what it is like to be abducted and tortured and deal with PTSD so I tried to help her. This case brought back memories of my few minute long death that happened to me almost eight years ago since the victims were brought back to life after being dead for a few minutes. On the plane I was being a smart a** at Morgan and Kate and Rossi and Hotch teamed up with me. I got JJ to laugh at least after Hotch and I fist bumped since Morgan refused to fist bump with me and I think he wanted to tell me that he was on my side of the playful banter that Kate, Morgan, and I had. Hotch had a feeling that I knew the amount of boats that are on Lake Meade because Nevada is my home state and out of my teammates I would know the most information about the state of Nevada. Hotch caught me being distracted because when he asked where JJ was earlier I think he saw the concerned look on my face. What JJ told me really shocked me. I am going to try and help her later. JJ left me with those children we placed in protective custody and she went off to arrest the UnSub herself. I had some fun watching those kids, because four of those children were following me around because I performed magic tricks for them and I got them hot chocolate. I think Hotch got amused about those kids following me around, but I know I am non-threatening to them. How can JJ be so reckless and not get chewed out by Hotch? When I was craving Dilaudid and I got reckless on a case because I related to the unsub, Hotch lectured me on the way home after that case.

Hotch's POV

During this case I saw many different emotions of Reid. I had seen Reid being a smart a** on the plane. I knew to ask Reid how many boats are on Lake Meade because Nevada is his home state, so he is familiar with that lake. Dave and I teamed up with Reid because Kate and Morgan were against Reid's intelligence, but Dave looked up the number of boats. I do not regret fist bumping with him while smirking because Dave and I know not to question Reid's genius abilities. He has corrected Kate on scientific terms quite a bit because chemistry is one of his specialties. During this case Reid was a bit distracted because I thought that when he brought up about the victims being resuscitated to be brought back to life I thought that he was remembering his temporary death. Reid was dead once for a few minutes, given CPR, and brought back to life almost eight years ago and I know that anniversary is coming up, but I noticed he kept looking at JJ. With Reid's eidetic memory he would probably know what is going on with her. I am going to talk to him later even though I will have to talk to JJ too because she was reckless today, but I will talk to Reid first. Reid was a child magnet during this case, because he personally volunteered to watch those children we placed in protective custody. He was performing magic tricks for them and getting them hot chocolate which was amusing for me because I saw him making hot chocolate for himself while those kids drank some, so he can set a good example for those children. I just wonder if he is eventually going to have his own children, because I know he got over his fears of inheriting or passing on schizophrenia when he was 29 because he was having migraines and his doctors set him straight telling those migraines were stress related and he is currently 33 years old.

Hotch and Reid

Reid had called his mother's doctor and found out that she was in town and decided that he would go visit his mom and dad. He was going to ask Hotch to go with him.

"Hey Hotch, can we stay for an extra few hours?"

Hotch thought about the location they were in and realized he was about 30 miles away from his parents and wanted to go visit them and he had a feeling that Reid would ask if they can stay a few hours longer or they can leave with out him and he would use up some of his vacation time and stay behind.

"Sure. I know where you are going, you want company?"

"Hotch, you can come with me because I want to talk to you and this road trip will be the perfect opportunity for us to talk in private."

Hotch told the others that he and Reid are going on a short road trip so Reid can visit his parents and Reid asked him to go along with him this time. Morgan, JJ, and Rossi told Reid to say hello to his parents for them, and Reid said he would. Reid called his father and told him he is on his way from Boulder City to Las Vegas with his unit chief and is going to visit his mom and check her out of the sanitarium and is going to take her out to eat and he is welcome to come along because the BAU's stay in Nevada got extended a few hours for Reid to take a short trip to Vegas. William Reid said yes and would meet them at Bennington and would drive them to Diana's favorite restaurant.

"Do you want to drive or should I?"

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;""Since you grew up about 30 miles away from here why don't you drive since you know the route to take to Vegas."

"Thanks Hotch."

During the road trip to Vegas, Hotch and Reid decided to talk about happy things while Reid drove.

"Hotch, I am glad that you are agreeing to go out to eat with my parents and me. I talk about you to my mom and dad a lot, and I am planning on telling my parents about me being a smart a** on the way to Nevada a few days ago."

"That will be a fun story for us to tell to your parents. How are things going with your dad?"

"I saw him over the holidays when I went to see mom and he came to see me in DC after I got shot in the neck and was on medical leave."

"Are we going to one of you and your mother's favorites the place you mentioned on the phone when you left your mom a voice mail on the jet before we started briefing while we were heading to Vegas because you were planning to take her out for dinner and she was visiting the Grand Canyon?"

"Yep, that was the place. This time I called my mom's doctor first before calling the phone that is in her room and found out that she isn't on any of her supervised trips right now, and I told him to get my mom ready because I am a half hour away and I am coming to visit her and take her out to eat since she is having a good day."

"You were a child magnet during this case, showing those kids magic tricks and making them hot chocolate. Are you still wanting to have your own children?"

"Yes, but I am still looking for the right woman I would want to have kids with. For now I know I can hang out with Jack and Henry since they get along really well with me."

"I wonder what happened to the Reid Effect?"

"I guess Jack warmed up to me after I started showing him magic tricks and JJ choosing me to be Henry's godfather. So I think magic tricks are the reason," joked Reid "My father told me he would get us a table at Binions and we are a few minutes away from Bennington right now. My father will drive us and my mom in his car, since my mom hates these SUV because they are government issued."

"I do not mind your father driving us in his car. I will sit in front with him and you can sit in the back with your mom."

"That's what I am planning. You can come inside with my father and me and I will go get my mom."

During the next two hours Reid and Hotch had a great meal with Reid's parents. Hotch and William Reid shared stories from their times in the courtroom. Diana commented to her son about his hair length and about being too thin. Hotch was laughing about Diana Reid worrying about her son. William Reid was pleased that his son was looking healthy. After dinner they took Diana Reid back to the hospital and Hotch gave Spencer a few minutes alone with his parents before they had to head back. Driving back Hotch drove because it was about to get emotional because they had to talk about why Reid was being distracted.

"It felt good to be with both of my parents again." said Spencer.

"Must be hard to live on the other side of the country far away from your parents. At least you aren't afraid to ask me if we can stay a few extra hours or an extra night so you can visit your parents."

"Thank you for giving me time to see my folks."

"Cruz told me that you might ask me if we could stay for a few more hours for you to see your parents because he knew that we were going to be about a half hour away from them and he gave me the OK when I told him we were heading to Nevada and if you didn't ask I would ask you if you wanted to take a short trip to Vegas before we head back to Virginia and one of us would be glad to accompany you."

"I know that you saw that I was distracted during this case. Yes, this case brought back memories of my abduction and temporary death and being brought back to life. I know that this job has bent me but not broken me and I am strong and will bounce back and use those experiences to become a better person. Plus when I told Gideon that I was struggling I promised him that I would never miss a plane again. This outing to Vegas helped me think of the positive things like spending time with my parents even if it's only for about two hours but every minute counts."

"I agree that this job has bent you but not broken you completely. Gideon told me in the past that you are strong and will survive despite you experiencing a major trauma in the field when you were 25 and we almost lost you that time even though we almost lost you again about a year ago when you were shot in the neck and I bet you had symptoms of PSTD from getting shot in the neck and almost getting killed again a few hours later, because I know that Garcia did experience PSTD because that was the first time she had to shoot someone. I think it is easier for people to experience PSTD after a couple of years on the job, like you were an agent for three years when you were abducted and I have been working with you since you were 21 years old and you are 33 now. But I think you have more things to say about another reason why you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, JJ has symptoms of PSTD since it has been about a year since her abduction and torture. I confronted her about having PSTD and she told me to stop being me and told me not to mention the talk I had with her to anyone else but that part is because of a personal reason. I decided to tell you about the PSTD part because she got reckless. She left me with those kids so she could chase the unsub on her own. I was OK with watching those kids, but that was reckless going off on her own. Almost seven years ago you chewed me out for being that reckless because I identified with the victim. I know that JJ has scars from being partially electrocuted last year so I know this case made her PSTD symptoms show. I told JJ that we had to regroup with you and the others but when Bobby gave us that address she got in the SUV and drove off and left me with the kids."

"I am planning on talking to JJ about her being reckless. Thank you for telling me your concerns. Let me tell you something. I appreciate you for being you even if you are a smart a** on a rare occasion, but I know that a few days ago on the jet you were able to get JJ to smile. Just be there for her. When you dealt with PTSD I was sorry I left you swinging on your own until we went to interview Chester Hadwick and I helped make sure you know that you are not alone and told you about the offer to consult for the NSA to help you stay sober while the consulting work is helping you stay clean. Are you planning on attending a NA meeting when we get back to Virginia or calling your sponsor?"

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 200%;""I called my sponsor the other day when I was waiting to talk to her after you sent Morgan and Kate instead of JJ and me, and I told him that this case brought up memories from almost eight years ago and he told me if I need to talk I have his number."

"Good, because when you were distracted I thought you were craving. Now I know why you were distracted. This case brought up memories from almost eight years ago and JJ having PSTD."

"I am thinking about calling Emily and asking her to get information on her partner from when she was in Afghanistan because one of my coping mechanisms is researching the killer and finding out why he or she started killing. I will tell JJ that she doesn't have to read it if she doesn't want to because every one has different coping methods."

"Yeah, you better tell JJ that she doesn't have to read it. I will be talking to JJ later, thank you for telling me your concerns. If she starts to get angry at you when I talk to her about PSTD I will tell her that during our short trip to Vegas I called you out on being distracted."

"Thanks Hotch."

"You're welcome."


	9. Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: I am back to posting more to these Vignette series. For this Vignette, I thought that Reid would tell Hotch about Blake leaving her badge in his bag. And I thought that Hotch would ask Spencer what he has planned for his mandatory two months off to recover._

Demons

 _"And what about Reid?"  
_

 _"Not good. They're taking him to the hospital."_

Hotch's POV

I am sitting on the jet, and I see Reid sound asleep on the couch of the jet with the bandage on his neck. I almost lost an agent that I see as a second son, but I know that he will pull through like he always does. I remember when Gideon introduced him to me when Spencer was 21 since I was chosen to be his training agent and I got to know him better over the past 11 years.

I knew that this case took a toll on Blake since Reid pushed her out of the way and took the bullet. At least I contacted Reid's neighbor who is part of his security detail about Reid getting shot and to keep an eye on him when Reid gets home. I am planning on letting him rest for a day before I go visit him at his apartment.

Reid's POV

As soon as Hotch helped me up the stairs on the jet, Garcia guided me to the couch, had me lay down, put a pillow under my head and covered me up with a blanket. I fell asleep right away. When Cruz woke me up for landing he asked how I was feeling since I slept during the entire flight home, and Blake offered to take me home.

After getting into my apartment I found that Blake left her badge in my bag. Blake left me like Gideon and my father did. Even though I allowed my father to be part of my life since Hotch told me I should reconnect with him since he could help out with my mother.

I called my neighbor who is part of my security detail and asked him to keep me company since I know that Hotch contacted him to tell him I got shot. My neighbor came right away and started cooking me a meal since Hotch told him when I last ate.

Hotch sent me a text me saying that he is stopping by tomorrow to check on me since I firmly told everyone that a neighbor who hangs onto my mail will keep an eye on me and check on me. Only Hotch and Cruz know that my neighbor that hangs onto my mail is part of the security detail issued to me by the NSA. And my neighbor made sure I took my medication before I went to sleep in my bed and I know that he stayed the night on my couch.

The next day

Reid heard a knock on his door and he slowly got up and checked through the peep hole and saw that it was Hotch. Spencer unlocked his door, opened it and stepped aside to let his boss in.

"Come on in Hotch." invited Reid

Hotch came in and he sat down on one of Reid's leather chairs and Reid sat down on the couch. Hotch looked at his youngest agent who was wearing his glasses and wearing his pajamas instead of his clothing.

"How are you feeling Reid?" asked Hotch

"A bit sore. My neighbor who is part of my security detail convinced me to take ibuprofen for the pain and I listened to him. He went to get some groceries for me since you told him how long I am on medical leave for and he will bring them tonight since he knew that you were coming over." said Reid softly

Hotch was grateful for Reid's neighbor looking out for his youngest agent.

"At least you are taking this medical leave seriously. Have you called your father yet?" asked Hotch

"I did and he offered to fly to DC to help me out. I told him that I have plenty of help and he could come by in a week."

Hotch thought back to the last time Reid had surgery, but no unsub shot him. Reid's appendix was the unsub.

"At least the last time you had surgery was when you got your appendix removed. And I considered your appendix an Unsub." said Hotch

"You were in Pakistan at the time and returned before I was released from the hospital and I stayed with you for about a week when I was released and I was the only team member to avoid suspension." said Reid with a slight smile

Hotch was glad that saying that Reid's appendix was the unsub got him to smile a bit.

"At least that time you weren't shot even though you scared people at the gun range. This is the second time you've gotten shot in the field." said Hotch

"My doctor decided to let me keep the bullet to hang onto. I saved the bullet that went through my leg." said Reid

Hotch thought that it was weird for Reid to hang on to the bullets that were in his body but he knew that the bullets tell him he survived.

Reid had a sad look in his eyes and he was looking at his messenger bag that was on another chair and he should be resting.

"Hotch can you grab my messenger bag for me?" asked Reid with his puppy dog eyes

"Sure Reid." said Hotch who got up and grabbed the bag and handed it to Reid

Reid fished out Blake's badge out of his bag.

"Have you heard from Blake, she left her badge in my bag. I think she decided to leave the FBI and go to her husband since watching me getting shot was the last straw for her." said Reid who handed the badge to Hotch "Blake introduced me to her husband a few times in the past when I started guest lecturing for her class."

Hotch took the badge and thought about all the people who left Reid even though Reid's father came back into Spencer's life.

"I haven't talked to her, but thank you for keeping her badge safe."

"I was able to say goodbye to her. She called me Ethan since she had a son who would have been my age if he survived." said Reid sadly

Hotch knew that Reid met Blake since he and Gideon introduced Blake to Reid so he could guest lecture for her.

"I know that you will miss her since she did crossword puzzles with you. Maybe Blake will ask you to guest lecture for her during your medical leave." said Hotch

"I guess I can call her and ask her. Because she sent me a text telling me that if I am ever in Boston I should visit her." said Reid and his eyes lit up with hope

"What else do you have planned for your two months off since Cruz and I decided to give you a minimum of two months off?" asked Hotch

"Going to NA meetings, visit with my parents in a few weeks when the bandage comes off, consult for the NSA when this bandage is off and my doctor cleared me to consult for the NSA since it's a desk job there." said Reid who was pointing at the gauze on his neck

Hotch was glad that Spencer was going to go to Vegas in a few weeks. Hotch came up with an idea since Jack is starting summer break soon.

"Since Jack is starting summer vacation in a few weeks, would you like to watch him when I am on cases so Jessica can take a break?" asked Hotch

Reid smiled at the memory when Jack slept over once and the trips he took Jack on to the museums and they built a fort in this living room when Jack learned that Spencer never built a fort.

"I would love to Hotch. Jack is a great kid. He likes to ask me questions since he says I am the smartest man in the world since I help give him challenges since you told me that he is academically gifted and you need my help." said Reid

"You give Jack the love of knowledge and you entertained him with magic tricks." said Hotch

"Jack is interested with my books and he was shocked that I can read books in foreign languages. Even Jessica borrowed books from me in the past." said Reid

Hotch thought about what Jessica told him before he headed to Reid's apartment.

"Jessica told me to tell you that if you need anything when I return to work you should call her even though she is planning on bringing you some meals so you don't have to cook even though you like to cook." said Hotch

"I guess Jessica is going to try and put some weight on me even though I am at a healthy weight. Though I am on a soft food diet for awhile until the stitches are removed." said Reid

Hotch knew that Reid is supposed to see his primary doctor since he was given the OK to fly home with his teammates.

"Garcia told me about the soft food diet. When do you see your doctor?" asked Hotch

"I have an appointment in three hours and I am not supposed to drive." said Reid

Hotch had a few hours yet and he decided to be there for Reid.

"Would you like me to take you?" asked Hotch

"You don't have to." said Reid

"I want to. I was focusing on the case while you were in surgery and Blake and Garcia were there when you woke up. I wanted to be there for you when you woke up, but we were all still in danger and Cruz was flying down with Garcia. I told the others that I am going to check on you and discuss your medical leave with you and make sure you get some food in you." said Hotch

Reid was glad that Hotch wants to be there for him. Hotch made sure that he was OK since Gideon made Hotch be his probationary agent. And Hotch convinced him to reconnect with his father when Reid located hm and his father offered to help out with his mother like paying her hospital bills.

"You can take me Hotch. I am dealing with cabin fever too and it's getting lonely in my apartment." said Reid

"Why don't you pack a bag and stay with Jack and me for a few days."

"Sure, you helped me with my headaches and when I got my appendix out. I might need help packing my bag since I can't bend down though." said Reid

"Then go get ready, and then I will help you with your bag and I will call your neighbor to let him know that you are staying with me." said Hotch who is glad that Reid took his offer since he knew that Reid was still in pain which is expected and he wanted to keep an eye on Reid to make sure he doesn't relapse

Hotch took Reid out to eat before his doctor appointment and then the headed to Hotch's house and Hotch forced Reid to lay down because he is suppose to be resting.

During the next few days, Reid had a good time at Hotch's house. Jack would ask him to read him a bedtime story instead of Hotch. Hotch was not even mad that Jack asked Reid to read to him because Reid had told him in the past that his mother always read to him when he was Jack's age.

During Spencer's two months off, he watched Jack quite a bit during Jack's summer vacation and he took him to museums and to the library. Jack slept over a few times at Spencer's apartment and Jack asked Spencer to show him how to cook a little bit.

Spencer spent a week visiting his parents in Las Vegas and he stayed at his father's apartment and they worked together telling Diana that Spencer will be alright despite being shocked in the neck, and after his trip home to Vegas he started consulting at the NSA since his doctor told him that he could do consulting work since Spencer was going through cabin fever even though he wasn't cleared for field duty yet.

After Spencer's mandatory two months off, he had a mandatory psych evaluation that Hotch and Cruz gave him and they asked what they did during his medical leave and Cruz was glad that Spencer kept himself busy and was surprised that Hotch had Reid hang out with Jack quite a bit. Hotch and Reid ended up telling Cruz that Jack loves it when Reid babysits Jack since Spencer helps give Jack challenges since Jack is academically advanced in some subjects in school.


	10. Memoriam

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Memoriam

Hotch's POV

Rossi and Morgan told me what Spencer's reunion was like with his father. They noticed that William wanted his son to call the next time he is in Vegas. I thought the stories from Spencer's childhood that Spencer told me about with his father taking him to Lake Mead to go swimming, star gazing trips, trips to museums, and how his father tried to get him into sports and what his life was like after his father left. Hotch knew that Spencer got his love for reading science fiction from his father based on Spencer remembering that his father loves reading Isaac Asimov since he has seen the Isaac Asimov books on Reid's book shelves.

I am going to convince Spencer to call his father sometime, I just have to figure out where Spencer is. Might as well call his neighbor who is part of his security detail and find out if he is home since Spencer has to tell his security detail where he going all the time even for BAU cases. And his neighbor said he is home at the moment so I decided to visit him tomorrow morning at 7:10 since he is an early riser.

Reid's POV

I am at my apartment sitting in my living room thinking about the reunion I had with my father. I am thinking about calling my father since he gave me his phone number to call him the next time I am in Vegas. Part of me wants to call my father and the other part wants me to cut him out of my life again. I look at the clock and I realize that I really need sleep so I head to bed.

The next morning 

I got up at 7 AM and I got dressed in my casual clothes and opted on my glasses instead of contact lenses for the day. I head to the kitchen and start making breakfast since I picked up groceries the evening before and while hash browns and pancakes are cooking I hear a knock on my door. I hurry to the door and see that Hotch is here. I open the door

Hotch and Reid 

"Come on in Hotch, you are just in time for breakfast since I am currently making it. I made plenty since I was going to save some leftovers for later."

"I noticed the smell of food coming from the hallway, and I would take your offer for some homemade breakfast." said Hotch who sat down at the breakfast bar that is between the kitchen and living area.

Hotch let Reid finish cooking, and he knew that Reid learned how to cook at an early age from his father and aunt. When Reid was done cooking he set a plate and fork in front of Hotch. 

"Thanks Reid." said Hotch who took a bite of his hash browns and his pancakes and thought that Spencer's cooking was pretty good.

"You're welcome." said Reid who started eating his breakfast 

"Your cooking is pretty good even though you mentioned take out in the past." said Hotch who pushed his empty plate away and Reid loaded the dishes up in his dish washer.

"Thanks. I learned at an early age because of my mother. And when it comes to take out I order when I am too exhausted to cook, but when you let us loose at a decent hour or a weekend off I cook my meals even though my mother says I am still too skinny and says that my job is too sad." said Reid

"But I know from your yearly physicals that you are not that skinny like you were when you joined the BAU." said Hotch

"You and Gideon accepted me right away, even though it took Morgan a few weeks." said Reid

"I was assigned to be your training agent and Gideon was telling me about meeting you at Caltech and how much potential you have and he was right about you." 

"Morgan said it was because of my childhood that made me the man I am today because of the nightmares I have been having the past few days. He said that in the desert a few days ago after I came outside carrying Michael Bridges since I found him in a locked room." said Reid

Hotch remembered seeing Spencer carry Michael outside after hearing Spencer saying into his mic that he had Michael and a short while later Spencer requested that they stay an extra night since he knew that Spencer needed to see his mother.

"If it wasn't for your mother and her doctor we wouldn't have figured out who our Unsub was. I had to explain to the Bridges that you are a Las Vegas native and you have connections that can help." said Hotch

"At least I used my connections for finding out who our Unsub was since Garcia couldn't search through medical records and I announced that I know someone who can help since we were in my hometown. Dr. Norman talked to other doctors over the phone while I talked to my mom and she mentioned about being off her medication so I could be born safely even though it scared her." 

"I was hoping that you would visit your mother at some point. And I am glad that you finally found your father and I wanted to see how you were doing despite the nightmares you've been having lately." said Hotch

"I am trying to debate if I should call him since he gave me his number. And he offered to help me out with my mom with her bills even though I have a healthy bank account since you know about the extra income I get for my consulting work."

Hotch was glad that William offered to help out with Diana and he knew that it was Reid's choice since Spencer has had power of attorney over his mother since he was 18.

"What do you think about his offer?" asked Hotch

"It was shocking to be in the same room as both of my parents the other day, and I have you listed as my emergency contact and power of attorney even though my aunt Ethel is listed as my family member you would contact if something bad happens to me. I just don't know if I should accept his offer since I think he gave me that offer because of his guilt." said Reid 

"I think you should take your father's offer to help out with your mother because that would take some weight off your shoulders since you are pretty busy." said Hotch

"I told my dad about you when he and I took my mom back to the hospital and he wanted to know about the people I work with. I told him good things about you and he could tell that you really care about me since I told him you give me rides home after cases or paperwork days.

Hotch knew that Spencer got his love of literature from his mother and he knew that Spencer got his knowledge in law from his father who is a lawyer.

"Did you tell him that I was a prosecutor?" asked Hotch

"I did and I told him that about attending a trial with you from one of my first cases with the BAU and we traveled to Roanoke by road trip." said Spencer

"I chose to take you because I wanted to know how you are handling the work the NSA is giving you since it was our first time to be separated from the others since our custodial interview with Chester Hadwick." said Hotch

Reid thought that he should bring up the photo that Dr. Norman took of him with his parents.

"When I was saying goodbye to my mother, my mother insisted that a photo of her, my father, and me should be taken because she thinks that I will reconnect with my father and my mother's doctor took a photo." confessed Spencer

Hotch was surprised that a photo of the Reid family got taken yesterday and he wanted to see it. 

"May I see it? I want to see who you look more like." said Hotch

Spencer chuckled at what Hotch requested. He took the photo out of his bag and handed it to Hotch. 

Hotch noticed that Spencer has his father's eye and hair color and he has his mother's facial features. 

"You have your father's eyes and hair color. And you have your mother's facial features, which I noticed when you had her flown to Virginia when you thought that she was in danger." said Hotch

"I know that I got my eye color and hair color from him. I just don't know who I got my bad vision from." said Spencer who adjusted his glasses before speaking again "But I think my bad vision came from all the reading I did when I started reading. I have been wearing glasses since before I was four years old." said Reid

"I always wondered how old you were when you started wearing glasses other than what your medical history says." said Hotch

"I am going to start talking to my father again because he wants to know about the bullying I went through since he saw some of the bullying I went through as a child, and he wants to know if I continued going to Mass after he left since he took me to Mass when I was a child." said Spencer 

Hotch knew that Spencer went to Mass as a child because in Spencer's background check he knew that it said that Spencer is a Roman Catholic and that Spencer would take Sundays off so he could attend Mass.

"With Thanksgiving coming up, why don't you go visit your mom and dad for Thanksgiving?" said Hotch

"I guess I can head to Vegas for Thanksgiving. My mom asked if I was coming for Thanksgiving and I told her yes." said Reid

"Good." said Hotch, glad that Spencer made plans for Thanksgiving because if Spencer didn't have plans he would have offered for Spencer to spend Thanksgiving with him or the others would have given him offers.

"And my dad said that if I am ever in Vegas to visit mom, he has a guest room available for me if I don't want to stay in a hotel." said Reid

"Why not take it slowly with reconnecting with your father. Holidays will be a good way to start. And then I know that you have something planned for the holidays." said Hotch

"I agree with taking it slowly." said Reid

"At least for our caseload right now you and Rossi have that recruitment seminar planned and after that seminar is Thanksgiving." said Hotch

Spencer groaned at the mention of recruitment seminars

"Even though I give lectures that the NSA I prefer lecturing at the NSA and guest lecturing for Alex Blake over giving recruitment seminars." said Reid

"But your public speaking has really improved over the years since you joined the BAU." said Hotch

"I know." said Reid

Hotch looked at the clock that is on Reid's living room wall and saw that he should probably head out.

"I will let you enjoy the rest of our stand down. Why don't you call your father and let him know that you are going to Vegas for Thanksgiving?" said Hotch who was getting up

Reid looked at the clock and he knew that he should wait a few hours 

"With Vegas being in a different time zone, I will wait a few hours because its past 8 AM here and its past 5 AM there right now since DC time is three hours ahead of Las Vegas." said Spencer 

"Yeah you should definitely wait a few hours before calling him. I sometimes forget that you are the only team member who came from a western state." said Hotch

"But I do prefer life here in DC than Las Vegas even though I spent nine years between California and Nevada for college." said Reid 

"Even though you complained to me about east coast winters." said Hotch 

"And I eventually ended up getting used to east coast winters. Even though I prefer warm weather since I grew up near the desert." said Reid

"Enjoy your next few days off, since I have you still on vacation for the next few days because you need a few days off since you have a lot of vacation days racked up." said Hotch 

"I will. And I will call my dad in a few hours." said Reid and he let Hotch out and he closed and locked his apartment door. 

A few hours later Spencer called his father and told him that he is coming to Vegas for Thanksgiving and he could join mom and him which his father accepted his offer. They ended up talking over the phone for an hour because William wanted to know about what it was like living in Washington DC as a safe conversation.


	11. Solitary Man

Disclaimer: I still don't own Criminal Minds

A/N: In this chapter, I decided that Reid did do something to his knee because of Rossi's actions and Hotch decided to take him to get it checked out when he noticed the swelling.

Solitary Man

"So, how long's it gonna take you to get in that ditch?"

"Get in that ditch? I got shot in the knee, remember? My doctor said I'm not allowed to do any climbing."

"It's a ditch."

Reid's POV

After getting out of that ditch without Rossi's help I was silent on the way back to the station because my knee was aching. I need to call my physical therapist and tell him that I will need to come back even though he signed my papers for full field duty and ordered me not to do any climbing.

As soon as I got to the room that was set up for the case, I grabbed an empty chair to rest my leg on, sat down, put my leg on the chair and started massaging my knee. I noticed Hotch watching me, because when I was able to discontinue the cane Hotch and I agreed that if my knee starts acting up I need to tell him and he will have me stay at the station. I noticed that Hotch gave me a look saying that he is going to talk to me later.

Hotch's POV

When Reid got back to the station with Rossi I saw pain in his eyes and that he was limping. And I saw Reid sit down and elevate his knee and started massaging his knee. I knew that a couple of months ago Spencer gave me the paper work for full field duty with the exception of climbing and I knew that the site I sent Reid to has a ditch and I have a feeling that Rossi sent him into that ditch when I know that Spencer was ordered not to climb.

I might as well plan that we should double up in hotel rooms tonight and I will request to room with Reid to call him out on his limping. Because when Reid was on crutches, Morgan or I would always room with him just in case he needed help.

Hotch and Reid

In the hotel room that Hotch and Reid were sharing, Spencer was doing the stretches that his psychical therapist showed him to do and Hotch was watching.

"How is your knee?" asked a worried Hotch

"Sore and locking up, Rossi sent me into that ditch because he didn't want to ruin his new Italian leather boots." said Reid with a hint of sarcasm that he rarely shows while continuing the stretches that his physical therapist showed him to do while gritting his teeth

"I realized that I shouldn't have sent you to look at that scene if I knew that Rossi would do something like that to you. I really don't like what he did to you because you worked really hard to start walking again after getting shot in the knee." said Hotch

"I know that I worked really hard, plus you saw how I was moving on those crutches and how Emily and Garcia were telling me that I have been building up some much needed muscle." said Reid

Hotch remembered hearing Emily and Garcia talking about Reid building some muscles from using crutches for a few months and they said that he also gained some much needed weight since one of Rossi's goals when Reid was laid up was to have him gain some much needed weight which was successful.

"I drove you to some of your physical therapy sessions and watched you go through physical therapy when Morgan stepped up as temporary unit chief and I noticed your determination." said Hotch

"I know that I am a fighter, I didn't let getting shot in the knee stop me from working even though I was considered a liability in the field while on crutches."

"And I allowed you to eventually look at crime scenes and go to the morgue when your doctor cleared you for some light field work even though I told the others to let you ride in the front seat for you could have more leg room." said Hotch

"You were able to tell that I was dealing with cabin fever, and you knew that there were some crime scenes I should look at which I appreciate." said Reid and he gritted his teeth again when he heard a slight popping noise

Hotch noticed that Reid was grimacing in pain when he heard a slight popping and wondered if if Spencer should see a doctor.

"Do you want to go get your knee checked out? I heard a popping noise when you just straightened your knee." asked Hotch

Reid knew that it wouldn't hurt to take Hotch's offer because he knew that he should have gone to a doctor earlier.

"I was thinking about seeing a doctor here in Edgewood since my doctor told me that if my knee is bothering me while on a case I should see a doctor in the city or town that we set up in instead of waiting until after the case since he is having me carry the summary of my surgeries with me just in case if injure my knee in the field." said Reid and then looked apprehensive "What would Strauss say if I had to see a doctor during a middle of a case?"

"Strauss knows I like to watch out for the well being of my agents and she needs to know about injuries like this. And she wasn't happy that Emily didn't leave you any back up that day when she went to find me even though when Emily looked at my medical record and she called you and ou realized that Dr. Barton was the target. She would not be mad if you have to stop working this case for a few hours so you can get your knee checked out. It's no secret that she has a soft spot for you." said Hotch

"She likes it that I am polite, and she asks me about what books I would recommend for her children. When I stayed behind when we created that act saying I was not allowed to travel since I had pin removal surgery a few days prior and she was alerted that the NSA needs my help, she arranged rides to the NSA for me and she asked if I needed anything and offered to have a wheelchair brought to me from the academy's infirmary since she knew that the NSA had one available for me to use there."

Hotch remembered Strauss asking Reid if he would like to use a wheelchair in the BAU after his medical leave when she came to visit them in their shared hospital room

"Let me see your knee Reid."

Reid pulled up his pajama pants, examined his knee and leg and noticed slight swelling.

Hotch got off his bed and took at look at his youngest agent's knee and leg. He saw the scars from the surgeries that were done on his knee and noticed the slight swelling and knew that Rossi could be arrogant sometimes.

"I noticed some swelling, what is your pain level?" asked Hotch

"Three out of five even though I have a high pain tolerance." said Reid

Hotch knew that with that much of a pain level he knew that the right choice would be to have Reid get his knee checked out as soon as possible since it had been hours. And he had a feeling that Reid would need to stay off his leg so his knee could get better.

"I really think you should get your knee checked out Reid. Do you want to go now?"

"Yes I want to go now because I did hear a popping noise when I got out of that ditch and I thought that resting my knee at the station would do. I think I should send the bill for this hospital visit to Rossi." said Reid

Hotch knew that Reid should have told him about the popping noise sooner even though he heard some popping noises over that last half hour.

"Then get dressed and I will let Morgan know that I have to take you to get your knee looked at by a doctor." ordered Hotch

"Yes sir. I know that Morgan felt guilty since he wasn't with Rossi and I because he would have gone into that ditch for me." said Reid

Hotch knew that Morgan caught Reid limping and brought him some ice.

"Get dressed." said Hotch

Reid slowly got up, grabbed some clothes and got dressed in the bathroom and Hotch noticed that Reid was still limping so he knew that he is making the right choice.

Hotch sent Morgan a text telling him that he has to take Reid to get his knee checked out because of Rossi's actions and Morgan offered to take Reid but Hotch told Morgan that he would take Reid since he is not happy with Rossi right now.

30 minutes later Spencer saw a doctor and told the doctor what happened. He explained the extent of his knee injury from when he got shot while Hotch was in the room with him.

Reid was told that he ruined some of his progress from physical therapy. He was told to stay off his knee for a few days and to ice and rest his knee for now and stay out of the field for a few days. To reduce swelling he was told he should take ibuprofen and he agreed. He was told that he should use crutches for a day or two and to get his knee looked at by his doctor and go back to psychical therapy when he returns to Washington DC. And the doctor found some crutches for Reid to use since they had some available.

On the way back to the hotel

"Does Rossi know that you took me to get my knee checked out?" asked Reid

"I told Morgan not to tell anyone not even Garcia who would probably find out herself." said Hotch

"Garcia could probably threaten Rossi about hacking into his computer and deleting the last few chapters of his latest book." joked Reid

"She probably could." said Hotch

"Even though everyone thinks I am a technophobe, I am getting used to using computers more at the NSA even though I use computers to write articles." confessed Reid

Hotch knew that the NSA didn't let Reid have paper copies all the time. And he knew that Reid has an email account that the NSA sends him emails to requesting his presence

They arrived back at the hotel and Hotch helped get Reid out of the SUV. He handed him the crutches he was given to use until he returned to Washington DC. And they headed to bed right away and Hotch made sure that Reid took some pain relievers and elevated his knee.

The next morning Morgan, Emily, and JJ were shocked to see Reid back on crutches since they knew that he worked hard to start walking again. Emily and JJ saw the look of guilt on Rossi's face when Rossi saw that Reid was on crutches again. Garcia heard from Morgan that Reid was forced to return to crutches and she found out that it was Rossi's fault. She asked Reid if he needs help with revenge and he told her no because Rossi realized that he made a huge mistake.

And LEOs asked Spencer what happened and he told them that he got shot in the knee a few months ago and he did something to his knee that required him to get his knee looked at.

After the case Rossi volunteered to take Reid to his doctor appointment for a thorough examination of his knee and he felt guilty that Reid was forced to go back to psychical therapy three more times. Strauss was not pleased with Rossi when she read Reid's incident report and found out that Rossi sent Reid into the ditch.


	12. The Internet is Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: The Internet is Forever is one of my favorite episodes and I loved the joke Hotch made about Reid's haircut._ _B_ _ut I thought that during the episode when everyone watched the woman die online I thought that Spencer could have a flashback to Tobias Henkle killing Mike and Pam Hayes and Hotch flashing back to Reid laying on the dirty floor in that cabin dead_ _before Reid was given CPR_ _._

"Did you join a boy band?"

Reid looked disturbed but no one knew that his aunt showed up for a surprise visit and dragged him to the barber

"Uh no."

Reid's POV

No one on my team knew that my Aunt Ethel showed up for a surprise visit over the weekend and decided to drag me out for a hair cut. She decided for me to get that hair cut because she was shocked that I haven't found my true love yet. On Monday morning, Hotch knew why I showed up late for briefing for our latest case because my presence was requested at the NSA to go over a file that contained a code I recently cracked and the subway was running a few minutes late. I told Hotch that briefing could be started and I would show up as soon as I could.

When I showed up at the BAU Hotch made a joke about my hair and JJ, Emily, and Garcia liked my haircut. We continued briefing about our next case in Idaho and I realized that this case could probably bother me emotionally but I was glad that I was able to provide a light moment even if it was about my much shorter hair.

During this case I realized that our unsub was picking women based on facial symmetry so I sent photos to techs at Quantico and I was able to figure out the next victim and we were able to save the her because I was asked who the next target was.

I did mention that I don't have email but I only have Email for work and school purposes and have a secret email account that the NSA gave me so they can contact me about consulting which Garcia doesn't know because it's an encrypted email and the password is changed everyday.

This case was emotionally exhausting for me because I flashed back to the Hankel case a few times and almost ran out of the room to throw up in the bathroom but I was able to stay in the room. I noticed the looks that my teammates were giving me so I knew that they thought back to my abduction. I vowed that when I am alone I would call John and talk to him.

When I was in my hotel room I called my NA sponsor John and talked to him since I am able to talk about cases to him and he asked me how my knee was doing since he was aware that I got shot in the knee since he read my report on the Patrick Meyers case. And he knew what Rossi did because of the incident report that Hotch had me submit since he had to take me to a doctor during that case in New Mexico. And John surprised me and asked me how things were going with my father since he learned that I am in contact with him again and he told me that reconnecting with my father would help with my recovery.

Hotch's POV

I knew why Reid was late for briefing because his presence was requested at the NSA and I used the cover up about him having a doctor appointment for his knee. I glared at Rossi since the others were still mad at him because of sending Reid into that ditch, but I was shocked at seeing him walk in with shorter hair and I couldn't help making that boy band remark since I knew that this case would be a tough one and some laughter was needed.

This case was a hard one for everyone because I had a feeling that everyone except Rossi thought about Reid's abduction and temporary death that Garcia witnessed online with Gideon. I flashed back to seeing Reid lying on the dirty floor while handcuffed to a chair not breathing and watching Tobias giving Reid life saving CPR. I noticed the look on Reid's face indicating that he was having a flashback and I vowed that I am going to get him to go to a meeting even if I have to drive him myself and make him stay in my guest room to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid because he finally recovered from getting shot in the knee even though he ended up on crutches for a few days after Rossi sent him into that ditch.

I am glad that Reid was able to use his PhD in mathematics for this case since he figured out the facial symmetry of the young women that led to saving Lucy Masters.

Hotch and Reid after the case and back at Quantico

"Great job figuring out about the similar facial symmetry which helped us save the last victim." said Hotch who walked by Reid's desk when he saw him packing up for the day

"Thanks. It was basically mathematics." said Reid who was getting ready to head out and head to the train station to go home.

"Hey Reid, why don't I give you a ride home since you took the train the other day." said Hotch and they headed to Hotch's SUV together. Hotch was glad that Reid took his offer for a ride because since Reid started consulting for the NSA he has been offering him more rides home so he can make sure Reid gets home safely.

"I need to go a meeting since this case brought back unpleasant memories and the others were giving me concerned looks but there is no Beltway Clean Cops meeting tonight. I called my sponsor while at the hotel." confessed Reid when Hotch started driving

Hotch didn't know that Reid's sponsor is a higher up who works at the Washington Field office that could eventually end up as director.

"I was hoping that you would go to one, but since there is no BCC meeting tonight my guest room is free for you to stay in since I gave everyone tomorrow off because of how hard that case was and I can also keep an eye on you. I thought back to your abduction yesterday. I am sorry that you had to witness watching Allison Kittridge die, I would have told you to leave the room and tell the locals that your eidetic memory makes it hard." said Hotch

"I am not mad at you for making me watch her die because I know that you had a feeling that I could figure out where she was being held. And I will take your offer to stay in your guest room, but I will need to stop at my apartment first and grab fresh clothes and clean out my fridge. The other night I had to sleep on the couch since my Aunt Ethel made a surprise visit and I gave her my bed. Sometimes I hate having a one bedroom apartment, but I am eventually planning on buying a house or a larger apartment." said Reid

Hotch remembered meeting Reid's Aunt Ethel when Rossi arranged for him and Reid to room together at the hospital after Reid got shot and Foyet stabbed him. He remembered Spencer's aunt commenting about how long his hair was and he should really get it cut.

"Did your aunt force you to get a haircut?" asked Hotch

"Yes she did. She always complains about the length of my hair but I was glad being called in to the NSA for a quick meeting even though that meeting made me show up late for briefing. What coverup did you use?" asked Reid

"Morgan asked me if I knew why you were going to be late and I told him that you called and said that you had a doctor appointment to get your knee checked out and the subway was running late and that we were supposed to start without you." said Hotch

"Good cover up saying that I had to get my knee looked over. I had that done on Friday." said Reid

They stopped at Reid's apartment and Reid did invite Hotch up since he needed to take a quick shower. But first before heading up the stairs Reid checked his mail box and grabbed his mail and he decided to look at it on the way to Hotch's apartment.

While Reid was taking a quick shower Hotch couldn't stop looking at the latest pictures that Reid was hanging and displaying on shelves and he saw some from the past two Thanksgivings and Christmases and saw that William was in those pictures. He noticed that Reid displayed photos from when he was a kid and he noticed that Reid had a habit of growing his hair out as a child even though there was a few photos that included Reid having short hair when Spencer was a child.

Hotch smiled at the picture that he had taken of Reid and Jack at a trip to the museum a few weeks ago because Jack asked Spencer to take him to the museum and Reid invited Hotch to join and Hotch was glad that he joined.

Reid came out of his bedroom in khakis, a polo shirt, and he was wearing his new glasses and Hotch knew that Reid likes to wear khakis, polo shirts, and his glasses when he is off duty. He saw that Reid had grabbed some books and put them in his go bag. And Spencer didn't mind Hotch looking at the photos he displayed.

"I see that you displayed that picture that I took of you and Jack. And photos from when you were a kid." said Hotch

"When I started reconnecting with my father again I decided that I needed to display pictures again and I knew that I had to display photos from my childhood. My aunt was glad that I started hanging up photos again even though my mother hated displaying pictures because of her schizophrenia." said Reid

"That's good progress." said Hotch who was glad that Reid got some happiness when he started talking to his father again because that led Reid to taking some vacation time to visit with his parents.

"I like to think so too. You already know that my dad came and visited me in DC a few times even though he stayed in a hotel when he learned that I live in a one bedroom apartment and I offered to sleep on the couch." said Reid

Hotch was glad that William came to DC a few times and he had yet to meet Reid's father and learn about how Spencer was as a child.

"Ready to go?" asked Hotch

"I called my neighbor who is part of my NSA issued security detail and told him that I am back from my latest case and I was invited to stay at your house for the night. He had a feeling that it was a rough one for me. And I have my distress beacon on me." said Reid

Hotch knew that the NSA wants to keep track of Spencer when he is on a case or not because the NSA calls Reid when they need his help and they had called a few times when they were on a case and Reid would pull out his NSA issued laptop and the files would be sent to Reid over a secure email address that Garcia doesn't know about. He knows what Reid's distress beacon looks like too.

"Good. Why did you grab those books?" asked Hotch

"I have some new books that Jack might be interested in and I thought that I could show him some new magic tricks since he is he is four years old." said Reid while locking up his apartment and they walked down the stairs of Reid's apartment building and headed to Hotch's SUV

"Jack loves it when you show him magic tricks and he asked when he is going to see his Uncle Spencer again. He doesn't know that you are coming over yet." said Hotch who pulled out of the visitors bay and headed towards his apartment

"Jack warmed up to me when I showed him some magic tricks. When he saw me with that cane he realized that I got hurt." said Reid while he was leafing through his mail and saw that he got a letter from his mom asking him when his next visit is since she saw that he was limping on a cane a few months ago. He saw that he had a few requests to give guest lectures since he wrote a couple of papers when he was laid up because of his knee.

Hotch knew that Reid was in surgery when he realized that Foyet was targeting Haley and Jack and that Jack didn't get to say good bye to Reid and he didn't know Reid's status until after confronting Rossi about where Reid was.

"I always wondered what happened to the Reid Effect." said Hotch

"I guess it went away when I started showing Jack magic tricks and then magic tricks helped me out with Henry." said Reid

They pulled up to Hotch's house and Jack was thrilled to see his uncle Spencer again. Jessica complemented Reid on his haircut and Reid brought up the joke Hotch made and Jessica laughed with Hotch and Reid

They had a nice dinner together and Reid offered to help with cooking and when it was Jack's bedtime Jack demanded that Reid would read to Jack and Reid agreed to.

After Jack was asleep, Hotch and Reid talked about their current case and Hotch was glad that he got Reid to open up a bit about what happened in that shed in Georgia.


	13. Children of the Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: You readers might recognize the name of the professor that I had Reid mention in It All Started Meeting at a Genius Convention. And in From Bad Day to Better Days, I had Spencer mention that he lived with a few professors while attending Cal-Tech from when he was 12 until he turned 18 because Cal-Tech didn't want him to live with students six years older than him. So for my story From Bad Day to Better Days, I considered Professor Jenkins and Dr. Sarah Jenkins foster parents for Reid and they were parental figures for him because of his sick mom and deadbeat dad. So this vignette deals with From Bad Day to Better Days._

 _And with Reid knowing every word of the Bible, I decided that Reid practiced religion as a child, and he continued it through adulthood. And with the Hankel case, Reid was facing flashbacks from when he quoted bible verses so he doesn't want to go back to Mass alone. So I thought that Hotch would want to help Reid with going back to Mass on Sundays off since he couldn't help Reid get clean, but as a way to check on Reid on weekends since he is worried that Reid will relapse because of Gideon leaving._

 _And I decided that Reid would tell Hotch about being coached on what to say to psychologists by his mom and teacher, and how Professor Jenkins and Dr. Jenkins worked together to unravel the damage._

"Uh, it turns out she'd been to the emergency room 3 times in less than 2 years. The D.S.S. had even been notified."

"What if they both grew up in a third-party household?"

"What, like a foster home?"

Reid's POV

When I heard about the foster parents that the Unsubs, Tyler, and Sarah lived with. I felt sorry for the kids that were still living in that home. When I started college at 12, my aunt arranged for me to live with Professor Jenkins and Dr. Sarah Jenkins since I was a liability at Cal-tech. I considered the Jenkins foster parents for me since my dad left when I was 10 and my mom barely took care of me even though my aunt helped take care of me when my dad left.

While staying with the Jenkins, I was able to act my age when not attending classes or studying. The Jenkins took me to Mass since they knew that I am a Roman Catholic so they took me to the Parish they go to. And they made sure that I socialized with kids my age with a youth group. The Jenkins worked on unraveling the damage from the coaching on what to say that my mom and high school teachers trained me on.

And with Gideon gone, I am trying to stay sober since I promised him that I would never miss another plane again. I keep thinking about all the job offers I get that would go easier on my eidetic memory. But with the promise I made to Gideon I just can't decide to leave the BAU since we are already an agent down. I know that Hotch is looking for Gideon's replacement, but I wonder if the next agent who joins the team will take me seriously.

During the recent case, I knew that not all foster homes were good like the one I was placed in during college. During this case we snagged four prisoners and removed children from an abusive foster home. During this case I knew that nature vs. nurture can cause an impact on how a child turns out while being raised in a foster home because if the home is abusive future unsubs can be caused.

Hotch's POV

I know that Reid lived with a Cal-Tech professor when he was 12 until he turned 18 because Cal-Tech considered him a liability. And when Reid told me what it was like attending college as a minor, I was glad that he was monitored.

When Reid told me that the Unsubs trigger was the children were being abused, I knew that Reid's mother abused him because of her illness. But I know that Diana loves her son based on watching them interact after the Fisher King Case. I am glad that Reid turned out all right despite his childhood being rough.

I thought about the past few months, especially since Reid was abducted, tortured, and drugged against his will and that forced him to become a drug addict. And since the super bowl party, it took a long time to see Reid smiling and laughing again. I know that he is getting better every week, but I knew that with Gideon leaving the way he did could have caused Reid to relapse. I am planning to keep an eye on Reid since he still has some bad days especially since the phone call I got from Reid saying that Gideon left his gun and badge in his cabin.

I planned that after I try to talk to Jack on the phone, I will talk to Reid since I know that he technically lived in a foster home while attending college.

Hotch and Reid

Reid was sitting near Hotch on the plane ride home from Colorado. He was looking at a photo of himself that Dr. Sarah Jenkins took during his first spring break when he was 13. Reid was remembering how the Jenkins decided to take him camping, and how Professor Jenkins convinced him to go kayaking with him and Dr. Jenkins took a picture of him paddling the kayak. All of a sudden he heard someone take the seat next to him. He saw that it was Hotch.

"What you got there Reid?" asked Hotch who noticed that Reid was holding a picture

"I am looking at a picture from a camping trip that Professor Jenkins and Dr. Sarah Jenkins took me on." said Reid

Hotch knew that Professor Jenkins and Dr. Sarah Jenkins were Reid's guardians while attending Cal-Tech, and how they were like parental figures for Reid while he was there. Hotch knew that Reid is not a fan of showing pictures from his childhood because of how his childhood was ruined since his father walked out. And he knew that Professor Jenkins and his wife gave Reid a sense of family and security while attending college.

"May I see it?" asked Hotch

Reid handed the picture to Hotch. Hotch saw a younger Spencer sitting on a kayak smiling at the camera. And he knew that Spencer brought up kayaking before and how the Jenkins got him to try some outdoor activities.

"How old were you in that picture Reid?" asked Hotch

"It was taken when I was 13, during my first spring break while attending Cal-Tech. My mother wasn't doing well so Aunt Ethel asked Professor Jenkins if I could stay with him and his wife during Spring break so they took me camping with them. It was a fun vacation." said Spencer

"The Jenkins did take good care of you." said Hotch

"Professor Jenkins and his wife made sure that I was taken care of physically and emotionally. They made sure that I was able to act like a regular teenager when not attending classes, lectures, or studying. They considered me a son since they couldn't have children of their own and that is why they took me in." said Reid

"Do you know why they can't have kids?" asked Hotch

"Dr. Sarah Jenkins was severely injured in a car accident that killed her parents and she was told that she can't have biological children and foster care or adoption would be their best chance. When Professor Jenkins started teaching at Cal-tech, he saw how there were child prodigies who were starting college at a young age like me getting bullied on campus." said Reid and he took a breath before continuing "So they decided to take in child prodigies attending college under the age of 17 and they would take in two minors at a time. But they would only take in minors that didn't have any family in the area." said Spencer

"Wow." said Hotch

"I was the youngest student they ever took in." said Spencer with a small smile and he decided to bring up a memory "When they took me places, people would asked if I were their son, and I would say that they are my foster parents since I came to California for school, but I have no family in the area so they took me in."

"Are you still in contact with the Jenkins?" asked Hotch

"I do write to them and they call me on my birthday, Christmas, and Thanksgiving. During my first annual leave when I joined the BAU, I went to visit them. They know about how you helped trained me and accepted me right away." said Spencer

Hotch knew that only Gideon and himself accepted Reid right away, especially since Gideon asked him to help with Reid's training at the academy. And a few days later Gideon took him to meet Reid who was sitting under a tree at the academy reading a text book. When Reid stood up to greet Gideon, he saw that Reid was about his height and very skinny. He looked like he was 16 instead of 21.

Reid decided to bring up the foster parents that they arrested

"With the foster parents we met during our recent case, I was glad that Professor Jenkins and his wife took me in during college because they made sure that my needs were met. They even found a way for me to interact with students my own age even though it was with a church group since they are Roman Catholics like me."

Reid stayed silent for a few minutes

"Hotch I haven't been able to go back to attending Mass every Sunday when there is no case because of flashbacks to my abduction and torture. Sometimes I hate knowing every word of the Bible even though my parents taught me the it." said Reid

Hotch knew that Reid has been dealing with flashbacks since he knows the look on Reid's face when he has a flashback.

"Are you afraid to go alone just in case you have a flashback?" asked Hotch

"I am afraid to go alone." whispered Reid

Hotch noticed the puppy dog eye trick that Reid is showing and he thought about all the free time he now has on Sundays since Haley won't let him see Jack. And he knew that Reid likes to stay at the office as late as him and he would offer Reid rides home at night so he doesn't have to take the train.

"How about I take you the next Sunday if there is no case?" asked Hotch

"What about Jack and Haley?" asked Spencer and he thought about how Haley would invite him over for meals when he joined the BAU since she thought that he needed some mothering once she learned about the status of his parents.

Hotch knew that out of the BAU team, Spencer is the one to get him to smile. And Haley once told him that she knows he sees Reid as a son. She told him that she likes it when she sees Spencer because she actually enjoys listening to his tangets because she learns something new from him in their conversations. And he didn't blame Haley for wanting to invite him for holiday gatherings since Reid wasn't able to go home to Vegas for every Thanksgiving and Christmas because of Diana Reid having episodes.

"Haley couldn't handle this job so she and Jack left." said Hotch

Reid felt sad at Hotch's revelation, but he understands how divorce can be hard to deal with since his own parents are divorced.

"I'm sorry. I know how divorce can be tough. Even though my dad walked out, I never heard from him since he left me a letter like Gideon did." said Spencer

Hotch knows that Reid is taking Gideon's leaving hard and how Gideon leaving is another abandonment Reid added onto his list. He knew that if he took the transfer that Strauss wanted him to take that Reid would possibly relapse or accept one of his many job offers. And he knew that the NSA wanted Reid to consult for them because Director Sanchez visited him in his office when he stayed at the office the previous Friday. He had yet to find a time to talk to Strauss and the FBI director about the visit that Director Sanchez paid him. He had a feeling that Strauss and the FBI director would tell him that the offer he was told about might not be a bad idea for Reid.

"Haley will still let me see Jack and talk to him on the phone." said Hotch

"I hope it will work better for you. When my dad walked out, my aunt stepped in to make sure that I was fed, clothed, and she made arrangements for me when I started college. She took care of my mom while I was one state over for college. And when I turned 18, Aunt Ethel told me that I should get my mom committed to a hospital because she wanted me to live my life."

"With how you turned out after your dad leaving, I have a feeling that Jack will be alright." said Hotch

"He will be but it will take awhile to adjust. My mom sent me to a psychologist after my dad left, but I was coached on what to say by my mom along with my high school teachers." said Spencer

Hotch was shocked at what Reid revealed and now he knew why Reid can run circles around psychologists because he was coached on what to say.

"You were really coached what to say to psychologists? What were your aunt's and guardian's reactions?" asked Hotch

"My aunt and Dr. Sarah Jenkins were appalled that I was coached on what to say. And while attending Cal-Tech, Professor Jenkins and his wife worked together to unravel the damage my mom and high school teachers caused." said Reid

Hotch knew that he needed to get Reid to trust him more on talking about his private life because of how he was coached on what to say.

"Reid, with what you just told me, I want you to speak your mind to me when we are alone and I will listen behind closed doors when you are having problems. What your mother and high school teachers did to you was child abuse. I am glad that Professor Jenkins and his wife worked on unraveling the damage that your mom and high school teachers did. You should have ended up in foster care right after your dad left, but you had to wait until college." said Hotch

Reid knew that he wouldn't get away with Hotch wanting him to speak his mind to him more.

"I know that, but I wanted to get my mom into a private sanitarium instead of a state run sanitarium. My aunt told me to go to the college of my choice because she would take care of my mom. And I will work on opening up more to you." said Reid

Hotch thought about how Reid has lived in the state of Nevada for his first 12 years and moving back and forth from Nevada to California until he was 18. And when he was 18 until he was 21 he lived in California full time until moving to Washington DC. So he knew that Reid can help him with moving since he has experience from moving around, especially when he and Haley helped Gideon and Reid bring Reid's belongings into his apartment.

"Since you have experience with moving around, especially since you had to move across country for work, would you like to help me move when I find an apartment?" asked Hotch

Reid was shocked that Hotch wants his help with moving.

"Sure. Have you been apartment hunting yet? Where are you planning on living?" asked Reid who knew that agents stationed in Quantico would live in Washington DC, and other cities in Virginia.

"I was actually planning on still living in Washington DC. And I can still give you rides to and from work sometimes." said Hotch

"I do appreciate your offer for rides. And you always know when I take the train or drive myself in. Plus you know when cases happen that you don't want me driving or taking the train home." said Reid

"How about when I let you guys loose when we get back, I will give you a ride home." said Hotch

"Thank you for your offer." said Reid

"We will be landing in an hour, why don't you close your eyes?" offered Hotch who got up and lightly squeezed Reid's shoulder and he thought that Reid had gained some of the weight he lost back. He had a feeling that Garcia was working on fattening him up with baked goods.

"Yeah, I was thinking about closing my eyes until you asked me about the picture I was looking at which led to talking about how the college professor and his wife that took me in while attending college were like foster parents for me." said Reid who closed his eyes

A few hours later, Hotch kept his promised on giving Reid a ride home.


	14. The Apprenticeship

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

 _A/N: Maeve never happens because of Reid's migraines being stress related so Spencer is not in contact with her. He never replied to the letters he receive commenting on his articles since he doesn't always have normal fans._

 _And I have it that Reid would call his dad every Sunday after attending Mass if there is no case and they would talk for over an hour. They would talk about Spencer's childhood and Spencer moving to Washington DC. But instead of a payphone, Spencer would talk on his land-line since he has to keep his cellphone on because of being called in at odd times._

"I didn't even know the Bureau had a softball team."

"Since when do you play?"

"Since Morgan drafted me."

"In any student/teacher dynamic there comes a day when the student no longer needs the teacher."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, we were not gonna miss this for the world."

Reid's POV

When I told Morgan that I owe him one since I had him give me a ride to the airstrip when my car wasn't working once, I never thought that I would have to pay him back by joining the FBI softball team for one game. Even though Morgan thinks I need to be more athletic, I have my own ways to stay fit. And when I had migraines when I was 29, my doctors and Hotch told me that I should try doing some psychical activities.

During the case in Miami, I was able to get our witness to open up since I really don't look like an FBI agent and people say that I am non threatening. I was glad that I got the teenager to open up about what he saw. Hotch told me over that past few years, I have been becoming more comfortable in my own skin.

And when Morgan and were talking about what we did as teenagers, I told him that I hung out at the library and chemistry labs. Even though I focused on studying while in college, I was forced to take breaks because Professor Jenkins and his wife took me camping to get me to have fun. But what I did with the Jenkins was kayaking, camping, swimming, and Professor Jenkins set up a basketball hoop for me when he learned how I coached basketball when I was 12 and he would shoot some hoops with me.

I thought about the smile that Hotch tried to hide when I brought up about the student no longer needing the teacher. I know that Hotch still likes to teach me and mentor me since I had to grow up at at 10 even though I lived in a somewhat foster home while attending college. But my teammates help me learn more everyday and help give me childhood memories that I didn't get to have as a child.

I can't believe that Morgan got the others to show up for the softball game. We just had a case in Miami, and I showed up for moral support. Morgan told me that I am playing. When secret service was trash mouthing me, I was glad that Morgan gave me advice. And the FBI agents who were part of the softball team with Morgan weren't upset that Morgan drafted me, because they heard how I handle myself in the field.

While hearing Jack and Henry cheer for me, I knew that I had to do it for them since Hotch and JJ brought them so I can't get out of playing. And when I scored that winning home run, I knew that this is something that I can tell my dad about the next time I talk to him. I bet he will want pictures taken since I send him pictures from my exploits in Washington DC and with my teammates. I guess I can call my dad tomorrow and tell him about today.

When Jack and Henry ran to me, they were hugging me and giving me high fives. I thought about how my mom and dad are asking if I am going to give them grandchildren, but I want to meet the right girl at the right time.

The next day after attending Mass, I called my father and told him about the softball game I played in. My dad told me that if he knew that I joined the FBI softball team he would have gotten on a plane and watched me play. But he told me that I should think about joining the FBI softball team and if I do send him pictures and videos of me playing. I told him that if I do join the softball team I will let him know.

And I think my dad is glad that I found a sense of belonging with the BAU.

Hotch's POV

Even though Reid was paired up with Morgan during our recent case, I saw how Reid was comfortable in his own skin by telling our witness that he can relate to him. I know that Reid doesn't look like a typical FBI agent, but he belongs in the FBI even though he helps out at the NSA. I know that his confidence grew a bit when he started consulting at the NSA, and also with reconnecting with his father.

When I heard that Morgan drafted Reid to participate with him on the FBI softball team, I knew that I had to go to the game since Jack begged to go watch his uncle Spencer play. I knew that Reid tried to play t-ball when he was a kid, but he couldn't do it. But I knew that Reid likes to kayak and do other activities that he did with the college professor that he lived with when he was 12 until he was 18. Plus I knew that when Reid took that sabbatical, he did some of the outdoor activities he did while in college, because when I called him to see how he's doing he told me what he has been doing since I told him that he can't spend his entire sabbatical in his apartment.

When hearing Jack cheer for Reid, I was cheering along with him because Jack says that Reid is one of his favorite uncles since he helps him with his schoolwork when I invite Reid over for dinner. And when Reid hit the winning home run, I knew that Reid will be calling his father later and telling him what he did. Maybe I can convince Reid to join the FBI softball team so he can send pictures to his father. It's no secret that Reid is happy that he is reconnecting with his father again and will send both of his parents photos of him on outings with his teammates.

When my son ran to Reid, I saw Jack hugging him and Reid hugged him back and they gave each other high fives. I thought about Reid wanting to have kids of his own, but Reid told me that he has to find the right girl at the right moment. I am planning that if Reid doesn't find someone by the time he is almost 34 I will get the BAU to play matchmakers.

Hotch and Reid

Reid knew that Hotch offered him a ride to work so he doesn't have to take the subway everyday. So Reid was waiting outside his apartment and he was thinking about the phone call he had with his dad the day before telling him about the softball game. He saw Hotch pull up.

"Morning Hotch." said Reid who got into the front seat

"Morning Reid." said Hotch who started driving towards Quantico

"How was the remainder of your weekend?" asked Reid

"I really enjoyed spending time with Jack. He loved watching you play softball with Morgan, and he hopes to attend a game again. What about you?" said Hotch

"I attended Mass yesterday, and I talked to my dad and told him about the softball game I played in." said Reid

Hotch was glad that Reid has no problem attending Mass on his own anymore, and he goes every Sunday they have off. Hotch was glad that Reid talked to his father and he knew that Reid talks to his father every Sunday when there are no cases after attending Mass.

"What was your dad's reaction?" asked Hotch

"He said that if he knew that I was playing on a softball team he would have flown to DC to watch me play. He was proud that I hit the winning home run." said Spencer with a grin that everyone loves

"Maybe if you join the softball team with Morgan, Garcia would take pictures and possibly film you playing and you can send them to your dad." said Hotch

"Maybe I will join the team because my dad thinks I should go for it since I don't like giving up." said Spencer

Hotch knows that Reid is a person that would never give up.

"What else did you talk to your dad about?" asked Hotch

"He was asking me about giving him grandchildren, and when I am coming to visit again." said Reid

"I was actually thinking about if you don't find the right girl by the time you are 34 since you are currently 31, I will have our team members try to play matchmakers. I will ask Beth to help me since she might know some single young women." said Hotch

"I know that the BAU wants to play matchmakers, but I want to find the right girl myself." said Reid

Hotch thought about their recent case.

"You really are starting to fit into your own skin." said Hotch

"You mean with what I said about the student no longer needing the teacher?" asked Reid

"You barely ask me or the others for guidance anymore, and you are becoming really confident with your abilities." said Hotch

"I know, and I think that the NSA is a huge reason why I am gaining more confidence in myself." said Reid who saw that they were almost to headquarters. "And Rossi still likes to give me words of wisdom and you invite me over for dinner since Jack wants to see me." added Reid

"I agree since they help you put your PhDs in Mathematics and Engineering to better use. And Jack doesn't like it that your parents live in Nevada. He considers you like an older brother or uncle." said Hotch

They arrived at the BAU and Spencer was being congratulated by other agents and staff members about scoring the winning home run. Later that day, Reid told Morgan that he wants to join the FBI softball team since the agents that were on the team they played on treated him with respect, unlike the Secret Service team.


	15. Authors Note

I am going to be working on more chapters for this story, so I need your votes on what chapters I will work on next. So please visit my profile and vote.


End file.
